Dilemmas of the Heart
by PikaSass
Summary: 7 years of peace have prevailed for Ash, Misty, and their friends and families after Gary's death. Now an unknown threat is tampering with their safety...and more. *chapter 9 up*
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: None of these two authors own Pokémon.

A/N: Here we go again! Numero four in the Dilemma series, yeeeehaaa! We've got no idea how long it's gonna be, in fact, we've got a couple of blanks in the plot too. Haha! But that was the same with the others, so here's hoping this is as good as the rest. Remember, this is just a prologue, it is _very_ short and I have cut it back by half cos it's only an intro really. The exciting stuff will happen soon, promise!

"Mom! Oh my God, I _have _to have this C.D!" Rose Ketchum exclaimed to her mother, Misty, as they briefly passed through the music store in Pallet Mall.

"No" Misty said bluntly. 12-year old Rose's face fell.

"But why? It's got all my favourite -"

"Rose, C.Ds are too expensive for us at the moment. If you want it, you can get a job babysitting or mowing lawns or something and then buy it with your own money" Misty explained, leading her daughter out of the shop. "Now come on, we did not come here to buy music…"

"No, but we can buy clothes!" Rose squealed, running over to the designer store she had just laid eyes on, her long dark hair swaying behind her. Misty sighed. The eldest of her five children, Rose was on the brink of entering the horrendous teenage stage of life, but one would think from first glance she had hit that point already. She was already in the trendiest clothes, wearing the "in" shades of make-up, and getting into the occasional hormonal fight with her parents.

"Rose" Misty said in a more warning tone. "Clothes are -"

"Cool, awesome…40% off" Rose grinned deviously.

"That's nice, but as you well know it is your brothers' and sister's birthday tomorrow and so far you have got them nothing" Misty reminded her. Rose looked up guiltily at her mother.

"Yeah. What do you buy for three seven-year olds?" she asked as they walked towards the department store. She was referring to her triplet siblings, Felicity, Andrew and Scott.

"Well it would be easier to buy them all one thing, but they've all got different personalities. What would you like to buy them?" Misty asked.

"I dunno…" Rose trailed off and shrugged. "I'll find something in the store. Toys or something, those three aren't hard to please. Andy would just be happy with a bucket of lollies, Flick would love a ratty old Barbie and Scott would be quite content with any showing of a vehicle that moves fast." Misty laughed at her daughter's all too true comments. 

Ash, Misty's ever-doting and loving husband, was distracting the triplets and their other son, 10-year old Cory, while the girls went to do their shopping. Not that he minded. He loved his kids to death, and not a day had gone past in the last seven years that he hadn't thanked the unknown force that had spared him, his wife, his children and his friends from Gary Oak's sinister plots and attacks. 

It had been seven years of peace for the group, which was more than they could say for the last time they were the target of evil. After conquering the evil Team Rocket leader, Giovanni, five years of silence had prevailed until a painful wake up call from Gary in the form of Brock's first wife, Suzie, and his unborn child's murders. Brock was now married to Wilhemina, and was the proud father of 6-year old Lisa Slate. Jessie and James were still grounded in Viridian City with their one and only child, Jack, who was slightly younger than Cory. 

Half an hour later, Rose emerged from the toy section triumphant, meeting her mother back in the clothing aisle.

"I thought we weren't here for clothes. Or music. Or anything fun for that matter" Rose rolled her eyes.

"So you'd rather see your younger siblings' crestfallen faces when you tell them you don't have a present for them?" Misty asked. It was a sentence that kept Rose quiet, as Misty knew well that she was close to her brothers and sister. 

"Well okay, I got Andy a noisy plastic cellphone thingy with lollies inside, Scott some more of those little matchbox cars and Flick some _cheap_ dolls clothes." Rose couldn't have emphasised 'cheap' enough. Five children had brought the family even more warmth and love than previously, but they had also come at a literal price. 

"Great, good choices. Better go pay for them, now remember, this is a loan so I expect a pay back" Misty reminded her.

"I know. Mandy owes me some money anyways" Rose said, referring to her best friend. 

The two of them walked to the multiple check outs, picking the shortest one with their limited purchases. A copper-headed woman with a tag announcing her name was Alice dryly greeted them before slightly starting as she took a glimpse of them. 

"You okay Miss?" Misty asked as she searched for her wallet.

"I…I'm fine, sorry, I…sorry, I don't know what came over me" the woman replied with a short but unconvincing laugh. As she scanned the items and declared the total amount of money owed, Rose couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She'd never seen a checkout chick looking so nervous before. Plus this checkout chick looked slightly familiar, subtly pulling at Rose's memory nerves…

"Rose! Come on, I've got to get some stuff for dinner" Misty announced. Rose reluctantly followed her mother, her mind still in a bit of a twist and an unsettling feeling swimming throughout her stomach. Telling herself it was stupid to judge someone who would never cross her path again, Rose forced the thoughts out of her mind by chatting amicably to Misty about the triplets birthdays.

The two of them walked through the front door of their house forty minutes later to be greeted by various toys strewn around the living room and Cory, Andy and Scott sitting contently in front of the television. 

"Hey you three" Misty greeted them, ruffling their hair admist protests and giggles. "Where's your sister?"

"Thought she was with you" Cory said.

"No, where's Felicity?" Misty tried again.

"Oh she's out the back with Dad" Scott supplied. "What did ya buy?" he asked, leaping out of his seat and hurtling towards Rose.

"Woah, slow down, you can't see until tomorrow" she grinned, holding the bags above his head and out of his reach.

"Aww, no fair" Scott pouted. 

During this, Misty had walked down to the back yard, finding Ash sitting on a chair and Felicity nowhere in view.

"Hey" she greeted her husband simply, sitting beside him and planting a brief kiss on his lips. 

"Hey there, I was wondering where you two had got to. But I guess you girls and your shopping…" Ash trailed off and grinned.

"We got what we needed, not what we wanted. Or what Rose wanted anyways" Misty winced, thinking of the expensive items Rose so badly wanted but that were just out of their grasp.

"Hmm, that girl's not gonna survive in the big wide world if she keeps wanting to spend money all the time" Ash noted.

"She's only twelve, she'll get over it. How were the others, where's Felicity?"

"Dead to the world on her bed. Completely zonked out after a game of tag that never seemed to end" Ash groaned. "She had a late night last night though, do her some good to get a few more hours sleep."

"Yeah" Misty agreed. 

"Oh, and James called, they are gonna be able to make it tomorrow, they're planning to leave in the morning" Ash announced.

"Good, God knows those two need a weekend away from that city. They always seem so rushed off their feet, going here there and everywhere" Misty sighed, thinking of her two old friends and their son. To her, those three seemed like a unit of endless energy, but Jessie frequently assured her that it was the city life, a life they enjoyed and wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.

"And Brock and Wilhemina and Lisa are coming over too, so there's gonna be quite a few people here. You sure you'll be able to cope with it?" Ash asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Just gotta make a cake and we're sorted." Misty smiled at her husband's genuine concern and intiated a soft kiss of reassurance.

Unbeknownst to her parents, Rose was standing by the back door, watching Ash and Misty with an admiring smile on her face. Even she could see that those two were meant for each other, that it would be impossible for anyone or anything to ever come between them. With a daydream-like sigh, Rose wandered upstairs to her room, hoping, as she always did, that one day she would be as lucky as her parents were.

A/N: Okay, that _was _originally four pages, but I have cut it back because don't wanna give away too much and all. The next chapter will be up as soon as G-O-Double-D gets it done, but as soon as it is, up it goes! Reviews are always nice too…nudge nudge, incredibly subtle hint there! Haha, thanks guys, next one up soon!


	2. The Morning Before The Arrival

DISCLAIMER: No one round here owns Pokémon. It's a shame ain't it? Sigh.

A/N: Yaaaaay, this fic is now officially underway! This is Geo's chapter, and he's writing the next part to it too, another one of those two part thingys that were used a bit in CD. Well peeps, go on, read, review, all that good stuff!

"Ok guys time to get up, breakfast!" Misty's voice echoed through the household the following morning in an attempt to stir her family from thier states of slumber. It took her another few moments of silence before her efforts proved successful as Cory came grudgingly into the kitchen and gingerly sat himself down at the kitchen table.

"Morning Mom" he announced sleepily.

"Hey honey, where are the others?" she inquired. 

"Flick and Andy are washing up, I ain't seen Rosella, and I think Scott went to wake up Dad" Cory explained. Misty simply nodded as she walked up and placed a plate down beside him.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Cory asked somewhat reluctantly. She eyed him a moment wondering where this was going.

"Sure baby, what is it?" she finally asked. He took a bite of his food before going on.

"What's the deal with Scott and dad? He leeches onto him and follows him around everywhere" Cory pointed out. Misty could only smile at the innocence shown by her older son.

"Cory…it's nothing to get insecure over sweetheart, some children just have a unique link with their parents, you know how Rose and I are, right?" 

"Yeah" he replied.

"Well. I guess it's the same with Scott and your father." She paused and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But regardless of such and the ways of genetics, you know your dad and I love you all equally, don't you?" Cory, sensing the worry in his mother's tone, simply shot her a smile.

"Yeah I know you do mom," he told her. She shot him a grin before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on his forehead. It was then something came to her mind as if a bitter memory had engulfed her.

"You don't remember the hell we went through to get you kids back do you?" Misty said out loud with out thinking. Cory gazed up at her wondering what she was talking about as he was to young to fully take in the events of what happened 7 years ago.

"What mom?" he asked, somewhat confused. She shook the thought from her head.

"Oh nothing Cory, now come on, eat up, your breakfast will be getting cold there." It was as she completed this sentence yet more voices were heard as the triplets came scouring into the kitchen.

"There's my birthday bunch!" Misty shrieked as she run over and smothered them all in a huge hug.

"Aww mom, quit it, your crushing me!" Andy pouted.

"Yeah and I'm hungry" Scott whined. Misty, who finally let go, watched as her sons walked up and took a seat next to their older brother, she had to do a double take until she realised Felicity was still standing by her side.

"Flick…. what's wrong?" she asked. The small girl just encircled her arms around her mother's waist as she looked up.

"It's nothing mommy, I just want to say thanks for whatever you and daddy got us all today" she explained. Misty knelt down and hugged her younger daughter once more.

"You're welcome baby, now go on time for you to eat" and at her mother's command she took her place at the table. Misty then walked up to the counter and returned with 3 plates of eggs and bacon for the youngest of her children. It was at this point Ash entered the room. 

"Ok guys, usual rules apply, presents are in the lounge, go get when you have eaten." He paused sheepishly. "Oh, and happy birthday you 3" he finally got out.

"Thanks dad!" all 3 kids chipped in, in unison.

"Hey sport " Ash announced, directing his comment to Cory.

"Morning dad" he replied as he went on eating. Ash focused his gaze on Misty as he proceeded to walk up beside her.

"Hey, boy something sure smells good, don't tell me Brock's here already" he teased as he placed his arms around her waist. Misty smirked.

"If you're expecting a kiss after such a slanderous tone, sorry but my lips don't work." She paused as she moved her right knee to an upright angle. "However, these work great, would you like one?" she mocked. Ash sighed heavily.

"I reluctantly withdraw my last statement, and hereby request the first course of action" he told her flatly. Misty grinned as she placed her arms around his neck.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think the legal world has lost a potential ace lawyer" she told him as she went on to pull his neck down and press her lips to his, however that idea was abruptly cut short as Andrew spoke up.

"Mom, Dad, since it's our birthday can we watch cartoons in the lounge while we eat?" Ash turned to his kids.

"Alright, but any mess in there and your mother will be in to see to you all!" he warned. And with that all the kids excusing Cory took their leave. Ash redirected his gaze to his wife.

"Now, where were we?" Misty sighed.

"Dunno, something bout you teaching me the concept of mouth to mouth?" she told him.

"Hmmm yeah, that must have been it" and yet again the gap closed, and once again an interruption came.

"Oh gross!" Cory muttered as he shoved a forkful of bacon back on his plate.

"Cory I am sensing you find something wrong with what we are doing?" Ash asked.

"Get a room dad!" Ash looked at Misty and smiled.

"Cory, what's wrong with what we were doing?" Misty asked.

"It's gross mom, all this touchy kissy stuff, not to mention "it"" he told them. Misty eyed Ash worriedly.

"Cory, what's it?" Misty inquired.

"Come on mom I am10 years old, I know what it is, it's how we got here right?" Ash grinned.

"Well there goes my little talk with him at age 12" he mocked sarcastically. Misty shot him a look of disapproval.

"How do you know about that Cory?"

"Oh come on Mist, we all know why, society," Ash explained.

"Yeah, kinda makes me sick at the thought of it, I mean geez dad, I would not waana sleep or even sit anywhere knowing that you and mom have done that sort of thing there." Ash got that look in his eye yet again.

"Well son I'd advise you to get up from that chair." Cory leapt to his feet screaming his protests in apparent disgust as Ash burst into a fit of hysteric's.

"ASH!!!" Misty screamed in a tone not to be messed with. He looked at her. "Make it right?" she nodded. He sighed as his laughter began to die down.

"Cory sit down. It's ok son, sit" he assured him. Reluctantly he did so with a far away expression on his face. "Oh come on buddy" Ash started. "It's nature, one day you -"

"Ash! Don't you dare expose my son to such things at his age!" Misty scowled.

"Oh come on Mist, he knows the basics, this sorta thing isn't a secret to the kids of today" he tried to assure her. He paused. "Besides, I think he should find out about it the way I did." Misty's jaw dropped.

"Oh you do huh?" she shuddered at the thought.

"Ok, Cory" Misty started. "When uncle Brock gets here, daddy wants you to stand by the bushs outside the backyard, now you may think that he's hurting aunt Wil -" Her speech was cut short by Ash pulling her aside.

"What the hell are you doing?" She smirked.

"Sorry, could not resist it" she confessed. Ash smiled back at her, always loving the taunting of past events that crept up within their relationship.

"Ok, enough kidding around, Cory go help get your brothers and sister get ready will ya?" Ash asked. Cory did not dare say another word, for when his parents dallied in and out of their own little world it was best to leave them be. He just got up and took his leave. Misty watched him go and gazed into her husband's eyes yet again.

"Well he's gone" Ash announced.

"What now?" 

"I think this is the part where we actually get around to saying good morning, instead of all that crap that has just like totally taken up chapter one of this story" he told her. Misty nodded.

"I'll second that" she replied softly as she pulled him in for a tender, long awaited for good morning kiss. Seconds later they parted Misty with a radiant smile on her face as they did so

"Cocoa?" Misty asked.

"Thanks honey" Ash replied as he walked up and took a seat next to the table.

"So what time did the guys say they would be here?" Misty asked as she poured the hot liquid into two cups.

"Not sure, anytime really, although I expect Brock and Will here first as Jess and Jimmy have got further to travel" he explained. She nodded as she walked up and sat by her husband's side, handing him a cup as she did so 

"Yeah, well they will be here in due course, I just hope the kids enjoy their day" Ash told her. Misty smiled.

"I think you got to a good start on that one letting them stay home from school and all" she pointed out.

"Yeah, thought that would get their approval" he told her, it was at this point Rose emerged into the kitchen still in her pj's. Ash took a sip of his drink and then spoke up.

"That better be a new fashion statement young lady, cause you're due at school in 20 minutes" he pointed.

"Daddy, I don't feel so good, Mom I think I am burning up" she announced dryly. Misty arose from her chair and checked her forehead.

"Ash, she does feel hot -" Rose interrupted her mother.

"It's ok, I'll try and make it through the day, should I not pass out before lunch." And with that turned to leave when Misty's voice ringing through out her eardrums stopped her.

"No you won't young lady, you'll march right back upstairs and get back in bed." Rose at this point tried not to let her delight shine through.

"Ok Mom." And with that she left the room. Ash arose form his chair and sighed.

"And the Oscar goes to Rose Ketchum for the lying game!" he mocked. Misty gazed over at him.

"What are you talking about? She was sick"

"Bull Mist, she just wants the day from school cause the others aren't going" Ash retorted. Misty exhaled.

"Ash, what's the big deal, she does great at school, one day won't kill her" Misty pointed out. Ash slumped back into his chair.

"Alright, just as long as you know she's playing you. She thinks she so great with her fake moaning, I hate that, I know fake moaning when I hear it" he told her. Her head shot up at the statement as she edged even closer to him.

"Now I know for a fact that, that ain't true" she teased. Ash could not help but let out a laugh at his wife's wit within the current situation.

"Well then, that's something we shall have to remedy then isn't it?" he told her tenderly as he leaned forward to kiss her, but yet again another interruption was heard as Brock's voice was heard followed by the door shutting.

"Ash, Misty, we are here guys!!!" Ash and Misty sighed in exasperation, for yes, their first batch of houseguests had now arrived, and unknown to them so had the origins of their new threat. A threat of which they still had no idea existed.

A/N: Done! Finito! Woohoo, we're off, yay! Sorry, I'm so hyped for no reason, haha. Anyways, reviews are always nice, so let us know how it's going and the next part will be up ASAP!


	3. While the kids are away, the adults will...

DISCLAIMER: Does it look like anyone here owns Pokémon? Well no, sorry!

A/N: I gotta make this quick, my hands are freezing. The rating's gone up on this story and you'll understand after reading this, haha! Okay just read on, I'm too cold to type anymore.

It was another two hours or so before both Jessie and James along with Jack arrived, by which time Brock and his family had well settled in. The guys were keeping the kids entertained in the lounge as the girls set out the task of food preparation within the kitchen.

"So Jess, how's that new job of yours going?" Misty asked as she placed some candles on the cake situated on the table beside her.

"Pretty good thanks Mist, don't get me wrong, you get some pain in the ass co-workers as with any job, but can't complain about the salary" she explained. It was then Wilhelmina spoke up, confirming the party was about to begin.

"Ok Mist, that's everything, just gotta light those candles and those little darlings of yours are officially 7" she told her. Misty just shot her companion a grin.

"Yeah, thanks Will. Hey, where's Lisa anyways?"

"Oh as soon as we got here she raced away to find Flick, you know what those two are like, inseparable when they are together" Wilhelmina retorted. Jessie smirked.

"Yeah, kind of reminds me of you and Ash Mist, although in a non lesbian capacity" she teased. Misty just let out a laugh.

"So what you saying Jess? Are you telling me the youngest of my daughters has a impartial preference towards her own gender type or what?" Jessie shook her head in reply.

"No, not at all Mist, I just like to keep an open mind and cater for all sexual eccentricities and quirks" she explained. Misty picked up 2 plates and began her descent to the lounge, not before, however, leaving one more parting shot at her long time friend.

"Yeah, well I guess you would have to, considering some of the things your man wore as we were growing up!" And with that she exited the room. Jessie's mouth dropped open.

"That egotistical little cow!" she wailed in mock anger as Wilhelmina walked up beside her and let out a giggle.

"Hard to believe it isn't it Jess?" she asked.

"Huh? What you on bout, Will?"

"She's been through hell and back I don't know how many times, had 5 adorable kids, is involved in a love that will last a lifetime and yet…" Her tone fell silent. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Yet what?" Wilhelmina smirked.

"She's still got it!" she quipped as she skipped outta the room. Jessie blinked before grasping a hold of the situation.

"Oh real mature way a looking at things there, Will!!" She sighed in exasperation as she went in the direction her two friends had done seconds before hand.

"Ok guys, here ya go!" Ash announced, walking over to the seated Brock and James with three glasses in hand.

"What is it?" James asked reluctantly.

"Come now Jimmy boy, don't tell me you have not heard a grouch, the finest malt whisky around" Brock told him.

"Yup, guaranteed to put fire in your belly and hair on your tongue" Ash teased.

"Well I am game" James assured his two friends as he took a glass from Ash's hand. It was at this point Misty emerged from the kitchen and shot her husband a disapproving look.

"Ash! What the hell are you doing drinking at 11 in the morning?" she scowled. Ash thought for a moment.

"Um…toasting my kids" he replied, hoping that would bide him some time in terms of his wife's wrath. This, however, did not prove to be the case.

"What have I told you about drinking in front of the kids?" she reminded him as she placed the plates she had in her hand on the table situated near James and Brock as both Jessie and Wilhelmina entered the room.

"Um…well baby, not one for usually being a smart ass but do you see the kids here?" Ash retorted.

"He's got you there Mist" Brock chipped in as he took the other glass from Ash. Jessie scanned the scene.

"So where are they?" she asked.

"They all went to the park, told them to be back in 15 minutes so we can get the show on the road" Ash supplied. Misty smirked as she walked up and took her husband by the shoulders.

"And you being the ever loving father let them go to the park so they could have a good time, right?" she asked as she placed her arms around his neck. 

"Uh…right" he stammered. Misty grinned as she closed the gap between them.

"Right" she mouthed just before locking lips with him. Seconds later a groan of what Brock and the others could only presume as pain escaped Ash's mouth as they saw that Misty had broken the kiss and held something much more vulnerable in her hand than that of Ash's neck. Needless to say the items in question were within a more southern region of his body.

"Now tell me honey, why did the kids go to the park?" she teased mockingly while keeping a strong secure grip.

"Um…Mist…um ….the guys and I wanted a drink…you got…. me …ok ….god dam it…let go!" he wailed. Misty let go and watched him sink to his knees beside her.

"There, the truth don't hurt honey" she mocked as she bent down and kissed his forehead. Brock and James could only sit there covering there own sensitive areas, thankful in the knowledge that thier wives would not stoop to such manipulation tactics to wheedle the truth out of either of them. Well, with regards to Brock he knew he was safe, due to Wilhelmina's high class upbringing. James, however, was not as convinced Jessie would not try the same as her younger companion though and found himself many a night sleeping with one eye open. And in retrospect both men knew that the water temptress would have now hesitation about turning her wrath on them should it be absolutely necessary. So here they were, sitting on the couch, hands covering their sensitive areas, eyes almost watering at the sight of what had just happened to their younger friend via his own wife, and all this when they where sober, for the two friends at this time trying to make sense of it all was like hell on earth.

By this time Ash had made it to his feet and was standing upright, awaiting yet more insults from Mist for lying but to his amazement none came. She just gave him his glass and tenderly kissed him before rejoining the girls at the other end of the room, who along with her made do with soft drinks at this time. Ash blinked.

"That's it?" he asked. His wife nodded. She smirked.

"I told you the day I said yes to your proposal that pain would come before pleasure in this thing" she reminded him. Ash scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" Misty raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?

"Hmmm no reason, so where were you those 5 times anyways?" Brock and James could not contain their laughter as Misty shot holes through her husband via aqua eyes. Her expression softened as she remembered something.

"5? Gees baby, you have been busy, what was her name?" Ash blinked.

"What?" Misty, who realised she had her husband stumped, could only let out a laugh as her companions looked on in interest.

"As I recall we do have 5 kids, however only 3 acts of passion were performed to get them here" she explained. James had to do a double take before speaking up.

"Um, not one for breaking up heated topics of conversation, but my whisky is getting warm here" he announced, trying to revert the conversation from a less physical level. Brock then took a moment to scan his glass before adding.

"Yeah, and I need more ice in mine!" The 3 girls could only stare at their husbands and sigh with exasperation.

"Alright!" Jessie began. "But James Morgan, if you get liquored up so bad and are unable to perform your duties later…." James shook his head.

"Won't come to that Jess, did Mist not tell you they have invited us to stay for a couple a days." She eyed Misty.

"Yeah, thought the kids deserved a couple days together instead of a few hours" she explained. Jessie and Wilhelmina nodded.

"Yeah, ok sure, thanks Mist" Jessie added.

"You guys sure you got enough room?" Wilhelmina asked. Ash spoke up as he walked back from the kitchen with ice in hand.

"Yeah, don't worry Will, we will just convert the attic" Ash told her. It was then Misty spotted the item in question in Ash's hands.

"Honey? What's with the ice?" she cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Oh for god's sake!!!" he shouted in mocked anger as a laugh escaped his lips. "It's for the drinks Mist, I can solidly assure you that those have recovered" he told her.

"Um…. if you say so…". Ash then walked up and renewed both his own and Brock and James's glasses with fresh ice as Misty scanned the clock on the wall.

"Ash." Ash looked up. "The kids are late" she pointed out. Her tone went quiet as a sigh escaped her. Ash put the glass on the table next to him.

"Ok Mist, what you wanting?" 

"Could you guys go round them up once you have your drinks?" Ash's eyes widened.

"Huh, Mist! I don't want to trudge all the way out there!" She approached him, giving him a heart-melting look as she did so.

"Please?" she asked tenderly as she encircled her arms around him. She paused as a thought came to mind. She smiled and leaned over and whispered her thought into his ear.

"If ya do, I'll…" That was all thier companions heard as her tone got quieter as she went on. Ash's head snapped back at what she had said. He immediately turned to his two other male companions.

"Right boys, down the hatch!!!" he told them as he picked up the glass as Brock and James compiled with Ash's demand. And with that the three friends downed the drink in question in one simultaneous movement. It took a moment for the alcohols attributes to stop taking it toll on the guys bodies, as a murk come to James lips.

"Hey Ash can I have another?" Jessie scowled.

"James!!!" Ash laughed.

"Sorry Jimmy, but both you, Brock and myself have got some kids to round up" he announced suddenly as he shot Misty a grin. Brock and James arose from the chairs they were in.

"She got to you again, huh man?" Brock asked. Wilhelmina shot Misty a smile.

"Wait ta go Mist, way to use you psychological visual tactics on your man!" Brock blinked and turned to James.

"What the hell are psychological visual tactics anyways?" James turned to Brock.

"Oh that is women code" James explained. Brock raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked.

"Sex appeal" James told him. Brock's mouth gaped open.

"My god Jimmy boy, how the hell did you know - oh yeah, sorry man, forgot you were in touch with your feminine side while growing up" he teased. It was then Ash spoke up.

"Ok guys enough kidding around!" He paused. "God, good thing the kids weren't here, all that has been in direct talk the whole time while they were away is sex" he told the group around them.

"Well isn't that what Misty promised you?" Brock chipped in.

"BROCK!" his wife's raised tone rang throughout his eardrums. "That is none of your god dam business" she finished.

"Honey, the way I see it, if it's going to disrupting my sleeping pattern then it's my business" he told her as he went to the door and caught up with Ash and James.

"Man, she's got you hooked Ash" James mocked.

"True Jimmy boy, hooked ever since I was 10 years old and was hooked outta a river" he smiled at the memory. Brock mumbled something about Ash being a sap and how stressful the whole thing was for him and something else which the others were unable to pick up on. It was then Jessie broke her silence, reverting her comments to Brock as Ash and James exited the front door.

"Oh come on Brock! It's not like men haven't ever used sex to get what they want" she pointed out. Brock threw his hands over his head in exasperation.

"Jess! How the hell can we possibly use sex to get what we want? Sex is what we want!" And with that said he burst out the door to catch up with Ash and James, who had long since stop listening to him. The three girls could only stare at each other a moment until Wilhelmina shakily spoke up.

"Mist…" Misty cut her short.

"Away ahead of ya there Will, how many you want stuck in his cocoa?" she sighed.

"Two should do it" she confirmed. Jessie just looked at her two long time friends and sighed.

"I don't even want to know." With that all 3 girls just let out a laugh as they set about the task of awaiting their husbands and kids return so the celebrations could begin.

A/N: Next chapter up soon, I'm too cold, thank you for reading and we love reviews very very much! Haha, thanks a ton guys!


	4. Baby Boom

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Pokemon.   
  
A/N: Okay, Geo's chapter again and he's writing the next one too! I'll get my turn soon, anyways I don't really wanna ramble so here we go, just R&R pleeeease! Haha.  
  
  
  
Four hours of cake, ice cream, and exchanged gifts later, we find that the kids have reverted their activities to the backyard, as the adults relax within the quiet serenity of the lounge in a bid to recharge their batteries.   
  
"God!" Jessie exhaled as she collapsed down on the sofa alongside her husband. "Whoever said raising kids was easy should be taken out to the centre of town and shot in public!" she mumbled as she laid her head to rest on James shoulder.  
  
"Yeah" James started as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Thank god we only got the one" he announced.  
  
"You should try having a girl" Brock supplied as he took a seat next to Wilhelmina.  
  
"Yeah, Brock's got a point there guys, Lisa may be younger than Jack, but god is she a handful." It was at this point a laugh escaped Ash's lips.  
  
"Christ! Would you guys listen to yourselves?" He told them. It was at this point Misty's voice was heard.  
  
"Try having 2, never mind 5, then I might give a damn" she teased, as she moved her head slightly to gaze up at her companions from Ash's lap.   
  
The others, who knew what point Misty was trying to get across just sat there with no response, because in reality they did not know how hard that particular scenario would be, for the other 2 couples only had one child a piece, Ash and Misty however had 5, and although they enjoyed every moment with their kids, thier 4 friends realised it must be hard on them. And it was because of this not knowing how to react to Misty's words that resulted in the group going into a somewhat subdued silence. However it was broken again as Misty spoke up once more.  
  
"Say Will, you and Brock, you ever thought about having another?" she inquired. Ash gazed down at his wife as if he was in a state of shock that she should ask such a question.  
  
"Never really thought about it Mist, in all honesty." She paused as Brock nodded confirming her words. She shot him a smile. "If it happens it happens, I guess" Wilhelmina finished. Misty nodded, content with her answer.  
  
"What about you Jess, have you and Jimmy, you know?" she asked, directing the same question towards the former rocket members. Jessie eyed her husband a moment before responding.  
  
"Um…well we have talked about it, And I think I would like maybe one more, I mean to be in your mid 30s and have a kid at 10 years old, I guess in my eyes there is something unfulfilling about that." Brock cocked an eyebrow in confusion, as he could not interpret the message Jessie was trying to convey.  
  
"What do you mean Jess?" he asked finally. Misty sighed in annoyance then answered for her.  
  
"She's got a lot more love to give" Misty explained. Brock nodded, at last grasping a hold of the situation.  
  
"I guess that is something only a mother would know huh?" he added. Wilhelmina smirked.  
  
"That depends on how stupid the father is" she teased. Brock shot her a discontent look but then just shrugged it aside as Ash spoke up.  
  
"So guys, if you want another what's stopping you? It certainly ain't a financial issue, cause in terms of that you are way secure" Ash told them. Jessie and James sighed as they took in his points.  
  
"Um…well you see" James started.  
  
"We have been trying for the last few months now" Jessie chipped in while cutting him short.  
  
"No luck as yet then I take?" Misty asked. Ash grinned.  
  
"I would have thought that was obvious Mist, I mean you don't see a fully bloated Jess beside us do you?" he mocked. Misty ignored her husband's sarcasm as she continued to eye the couple before her. It was then Brock aired his views.  
  
"Maybe your problem has got nothing to do with luck guys" he informed them. His 4 friends and wife looked on in interest.  
  
"What do you mean Brock?" Jessie asked him, wanting an explanation to his last comment.  
  
"Perhaps it's a medical problem? Nothing dangerous or anything, but your body does go through certain changes at your age" he explained. James blinked.  
  
"What the hell do you mean at our age?!!! We are only 2 years older than you!" he snapped. Brock immediately got on the defensive.  
  
"No don't take it the wrong way James, I just mean, um how should I put this…certain body functions lose their vibrance over time" he explained. James nodded at last understanding what Brock meant.  
  
"Well I'll tell you one thing Brock, your theory don't wash with me" Jessie started. "I had my um…regular monthly discharge, shall we say, right on schedule 3 days ago" she explained.  
  
"Well I guess you got your answer right there then" Ash told her.  
  
"What are you saying Ash?" Misty asked while looking up at him.  
  
"To put it in a nutshell Mist, its all Jimmy's fault" he told her with a grin. James' mouth gaped open.  
  
"You're blaming me because my wife won't conceive?" he asked in astonishment as the rest of the group listened on in interest awaiting Ash's explanation.  
  
"Well not directly James, but I think you have what we call in laymen terms is a clear cut case of two hips but no hurray in the downstairs department." Misty had to bite her lip and grasp onto her husband's hand to stop the hysterics escaping her body as these words left his mouth.   
  
"So what you saying twerpo? Are you telling me my husbands testosterone level declines as a result of the aging process or what?" Jessie inquired. Ash by this time to put it bluntly did not have a clue what Jessie had just asked him.  
  
"Um…Mist?"  
  
"Yeah hun?"  
  
"Is that the same as going impotent overtime?" he asked. Misty smiled at the innocence within the question.  
  
"Yeah baby it is" he nodded.  
  
"Uh yeah Jessie what you said" he finally replied sheepishly.  
  
"Can we talk about something else?" James whined. It was then Wilhelmina spoke up for the first time in a while.  
  
"Yeah come on the mental imagery I am receiving here is just too disturbing" she added.  
  
"Ok sorry to joke about it" Misty started. "But there are things you can try" she finished.  
  
"Yeah, you know to spice up the old courtship dance" Ash explained.  
  
"Yeah Ash is right, there's oils, and body creams -" Brock was cut short by a questioning look from Wilhelmina as if asking how he knew so much about this particular topic.  
  
"Errr I'll just shut up now" he told the group around them as he looked away to avoid his wife's gaze. Ash and Misty grinned as they redirected their gazes back to Jessie and James.  
  
"Aside from Brock's hastily added suggestions there are others" Misty told them.  
  
"Yup, lets see, you got um chocolate body paint, more than revealing types of clothing, role playing, things like that." James listened to Ash's words and shook his head at all suggestions put forward.  
  
"Nope, that's no good I have tried all them they don't work." Jessie stared at him a moment as the others did the same; Ash buried his head in his hands.  
  
"Um…I was kind of hoping Jess would say that, but your fetish is your business Jimmy boy, I guess" Ash quipped as he pulled his head from his hands to show that a smile had formed on his face. James's saving grace however came in the form of Rose as she emerged into the living room.  
  
"Mom, Dad can I stay over at Mandy's tonight?" she asked. Her parents eyed each other a moment. "I mean, tomorrow is Saturday and all" she chipped in, hoping that would help her in her case for approval. It proved successful as Misty finally answered her.  
  
"Sure honey, as long as her parents say it's ok," Misty told her.  
  
"She just called me on my room phone, it's already been cleared with them" Rose explained.  
  
"Alright then have a good time" Misty told her.   
  
"Hold up kiddo" Ash announced suddenly as he arose to his feet and walked up beside her. "Thought you were sick?" he reminded her while placing his hands on his hips. Rose faltered.  
  
"Um…well…. ya see daddy…" Ash shot her a grin.  
  
"Here" he told her as he handed her $10. "Have a good time princess" he advised her. Rose smiled back at her father and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"Thanks dad, god mom was right about you," she told him. Ash raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? What's she been saying about me then?" he asked his older daughter as he stole a glance at his wife.  
  
"Nothing bad dad, just that she has never met anyone like you, and how lucky she is to have you, I…I'm kind of starting to agree with her" Rose told him. Ash smiled and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You go have fun sweetheart and I'll see you tomorrow" Ash told her behind the lump in his throat.  
  
"I will, night dad, later guys, mom I'll call you later tonight!" she told them as she exited the room.  
  
"See ya later" the rest of the group shouted back as the front door to the house clicked shut. Misty then proceeded to walked up and place a hand on Ash's shoulders as she had seen he had not spoken since Rose's words.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Did you really say those things about me to her?" he asked while turning to lock eyes with her. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she deserves to know who her father truly is and how big a part he plays in my life" she replied tenderly. She motioned her head upwards and briefly kissed him.  
  
"Um not one for breaking up an intimate moment." Ash pulled away from Misty in apparent annoyance.  
  
"Well ya just did Brocko" he chipped in as he led Misty over and sat down where they sat earlier.  
  
"Err…. yeah sorry, but we were helping our good pal Jimmy here, giving him advice on good ways to plant his seed, shall we say" Brock reminded him with a grin   
  
"Oh right, my apologies guys, where were we?" Misty asked. Brock arose from the chair he was in and mockingly cleared his throat.  
  
"In our last episode we saw that James had a-" He was cut short as James spoke.  
  
"Complete that sentence Slate, and you're a dead man!!" James warned. Brock took the hint and sat down once more. It was then the group was engulfed in yet another silence. Until a realisation hit Ash.  
  
"You know, I have a theory that is sure to cause a hoot." His companions looked on.  
  
"Well let's hear it!" Wilhelmina urged.  
  
"James, could your problem simply be that Jess has her heart set on 2 kids, so much so you are perhaps sub consciously holding back?" Ash inquired.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Ash?" James quizzed. Ash however did not get to respond to that as Brock once again spoke.  
  
"Oh! I get it, Jimmy he means the sooner the 2nd kid comes along, so does your trip to doctor snip's workshop" Brock exclaimed with a laugh. James shifted slightly in his seat as if trying to hide the fact he had apparently been caught out. Jessie sighed contently as she tore her eyes away from her husband.  
  
"Well Mist, looks like your man ain't as dense as he looks" she told her young friend mockingly. Misty smiled.  
  
"Gee thanks Jess" she eyed Ash for a split second. "Uh, I think".  
  
"Now you guys know the root of the problem you can work on nipping it in the bud" Wilhelmina supplied.  
  
"I guess" James mumbled. He paused as an idea came to mind and with it so did his opportunity at revenge.  
  
"Speaking of doctor snips workshop." Ash looked up.  
  
"Yeah James?"  
  
"Misty, you guys are 30 years old, and you got 5 kids" he explained.  
  
"Yeah so?" she asked. Brock once again completed the puzzle and related it to the rest of the group.  
  
"Jimmy is implying that Ash should maybe someday soon pay a visit there, cause you know, you got 5 already, and still widely enjoy the finer luxuries within a loving relationship shall we say, in short Ashy boy there gets the scissors treatment to totally shoot down the chance of kid number 6 coming along" Brock explained. The group just sat there and took in Brock's word before Ash rather reluctantly spoke.  
  
"You know, I am going to go out on a limb here and let my wife answer that question, because I love her and trust her opinion, but before I do I got to ask Brock, where the hell do you come up with such ridiculous sentence structure and metaphors?" Brock just shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, what can I say man, my English teacher always said I would amount to nothing when it come to intellectual conversation, guess he was right" he told his young friend. It was then Misty decided to air her views on the previous question.  
  
"Be that as it may Brock, but as for what you were asking." She paused and grasped Ash by the hand.  
  
"I really would not have a problem with another kid, I guess I am in sort of the same boat as Will, if it happens it happens."   
  
"How can you be so laid back about something like this Misty?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean there comes a time when you got to stop" Wilhelmina supplied.  
  
"Guys, to me kids aren't just relatives, or a method of continuing the generation. My children, for me anyways, are a symbol of the love I hold for the guy sitting in my arms at this time. Call me an old softy if you like but that's how I see it" she told them. Ash smiled down at her and simply responded to this by tenderly stroking her cheek.  
  
"I think I am going to throw up" Brock muttered in a mocking tone. The rest of the group let out a laugh at this comment as the tension which momentary emerged within the room was lifted. It was then Misty realised that time had once again escaped the group with their ranting and ravings within their heated debates of conversation.  
  
"Crap! We been rambling for 45 minutes here, Will can you go check on the kids?" she asked.  
  
"Sure Misty, I'll be right back" and with that she exited the room to check up on the next of kin.  
  
"While she is doing that, who's for a little pick me up?" Brock asked, as he walked over to the liquor cabinet. James instantly shot his hand up.  
  
"Would not mind another one a those whisky shot things" he said flatly.  
  
"And for the ladies?" Brock asked.  
  
"It is a bit early for me Brock, make mine an orange cordial will ya" Misty told him  
  
"Make that 3, give Will and me the same" Jessie added. Ash arose from his sitting position and walked up to Brock as he poured out 6 glasses.  
  
"Here, let me give you a hand there Brocko."  
  
"Thanks man." Just then a scream from Jessie was heard.  
  
"Misty! What's wrong!" she shouted. Brock rushed and placed the glasses on the table as Ash shot his head around and as he did his heart sank, for there before his eyes was his wife gasping for air coughing and spluttering.  
  
"Oh my god her face is turning purple, what the hell is wrong with her?" James shouted.  
  
"Ash! Ash! What the hell are you standing there for, get over here!" Brock demanded. Ash just stood there in total shock as the glass in his hands hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces, for he knew what was wrong with her, and it brought nothing but pain to his soul, so much so he could not move for fear of the situation. It happened again, the past had caught up with them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Gotta make this quick, I dunno how much time I have. Next one will be up soon and until then, keep the reviews and all that coming. Any queries or anything like that, just say it in the reviews or an email or something…and I'm gonna go now, lol, stay cool everyone! 


	5. Confirming A Chained Vow

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Pokémon. Don't even ask!

A/N: Woohoo, another chapter! And guess what - it's done by Geo again! Eeek, this guy's just on a roll! But alas, I'm writing the next one, so I'll probably start that tomorrow. Would start it tonight but it's nearly midnight and my family can be really distracting…anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read. 

It took another few moments before the severity of the situation fully registered within Ash's mind. Another muffled choking type cry, which Ash instantly recognized as an attempt to call his name via his wife, brought him out of his trance.

"Oh my God…" Ash whispered while swallowing hard. It was Brock's raised tone that was then heard.

"Ash! Stop standing there like a spare prick at a whore's wedding will ya! Get over here!" he demanded as both he and James tried in vain to contain a squirming Misty as she frantically gasped for breath.

"C...C… couch" Ash stuttered. James's eyes widened as he spun his head around in shock.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah, like give us a sentence we can make use of will ya!" Jessie snapped as her emotions towards her best friend began to over cloud her judgment.

"Get her on the god dam couch!" Ash demanded, as he turned and opened a small drawer located within the liquor cabinet. The others, who were shocked at his outburst, simply complied with his wishes as they scrambled to locate Misty to where her husband had asked. It was at this point Wilhelmina reemerged into the room and stopped dead in her tracks at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

"Wh…what the hell's happening?" she shrieked. Ash spun his head around.

"Will! Keep the kids outback!" he shouted.

"But what -" Ash interrupted her, cutting her short.

"Do it now!" Wilhelmina, scared of her friends raised tone, rushed from the room to do as he asked, as he continued his rummaging through the small drawer.

"Uh, Ash! I don't mean to put any pressure on you what so ever, but could you hurry it up!" Brock shouted, beginning to show real concern for the girl he had endeared as a sister since he was a kid. By this time Misty was finding breaths even harder to come by as her three companions tried to stabilise her in a comfortable position. Finally a smashing sound was heard and James shot his head around in shock in response to it.

"What the -" There in front of him, with blood pouring from one hand and a small tube like device in the other, was Ash. He raced up to his wife as Jessie looked on.

"An inhaler?" She moved as Ash approached he nodded at her, as he spoke to Brock.

"Brock, tilt her chin a bit will ya?" Brock nodded as he did as he was asked. Ash moved in closer. "Come on Mist." She pushed his hand away with the inhaler in it, frantically shaking her head as if pleading with him through her gasps, begging him not to let her depend on that contraption once more. Her husband looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Honey…please…." he choked out. Reluctantly he parted her lips with his free hand and gently placed the tube in and pressed down three times. .A sharp intake of breath was taken through out the depleted group, as for the next minute or so the room went into a spine-tingling silence. Ash removed the inhaler a moment later, and to everyone's relief Misty's sharp gasping and coughing was beginning to subside, with colour at last starting to begin resuming normal service back within her cheeks.

"Oh thank god" Jessie exhaled deeply as she moved away slightly to give Misty some room. Misty groggily arose from her lying position and immediately threw herself into the arms of her husband situated near her, as she burst into tears, a flurry of emotions crying openly into his chest. Brock and James just reverted their eyes around the room uncomfortably, as a stunned Jessie looked on in a total state of shock.

"What the hell's wrong with her now?" James asked, finally ending the uncertainty in terms of whether someone should speak up. Ash sighed dejectedly.

"I wish I knew Jimmy" he said, as he pulled her in closer and tenderly began stroking her hair to reassure her he was there. Jessie just stood there, totally in a trance. She had never seen her best friend as emotionally frail as this, even in the darkest of times, when Ash's death seemed immanent or had apparently transpired. She could find no words to say, but in retrospect, she realised, anything she could come up with would be of little comfort to Misty as she had no idea of what she had just been through. It was then Brock aired his views, and thus put forth a suggestion.

"Ash, like maybe you should get her checked over? This whole emotional distress thing, well, it may be shock related" he advised. Ash sighed heavily.

"Maybe…" he muttered, but he did not have to ponder that word much longer, as he came to a decision on the matter.

"Brock, do me a favour will ya? Can you give Doctor Andrews a call? It's Friday, he does house calls today, his cell phone number is on the table next to the phone" Ash told him. Brock nodded.

"Sure, will do man." He paused and pointed at Ash's right knuckles. "And while I'm at it, I'll sort something out for that" he explained. Ash glanced down at his hand, and then redirected his gaze to Brock and smiled.

"Thanks Brock." He just nodded at his younger friend and with that exited the room to complete the tasks assigned to him. It was then James rather abruptly arose from his sitting position.

"Uh….I think I will go and inform Will what the heck is going on, and tell her she can come back inside now, I need a breath of air anyways." Ash and Jessie nodded as James walked to the kitchen, where the backdoor was located. Misty for her part did not move at all, while her friends' other activities got under way. Her sobbing had somewhat died down to muffled whimpers at this time, but still Jessie could not help air her concern as she placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ash stole a glance at Jessie before placing his face within his wife's hair.

"She'll be fine Jess… she'll be fine…."

***

"You're kidding! You mean all of them have asthma?" a stunned James asked as Misty was being tended to by the family physician as the others awaited the outcome around 45 minutes later. Ash sighed at the question put forward by James, as the others listened on in interest.

"Well both her and her three sisters do, although I am not sure whether it was hereditary or not, as I never did have the privilege of meeting Rose" Ash explained, referring to Misty's now dearly departed mother. 

"I can't believe that after 12 years you would not tell me something like that was wrong with her!" Jessie snapped in Ash's face. 

"What if something had happened to her when I was with her? What if she keeled over? I would not have a fucking clue what to have done!" she spat out bitterly, unable to comprehend the fact that her best friend would keep something as important as this from her. Ash backed away slightly, as James held his wife back.

"Jess! Please I understand your frustration in this matter! But they were Misty's wishes, I could not very well go against them" Ash confirmed, as James turned to Brock.

"Slate! Did you know about this, or were you as much in the dark as we were?" Brock looked up from his pondering state.

"If you are asking me whether I knew directly about Misty's illness then my answer would be no, but in all honesty I did have a hunch something was up" he explained. Wilhelmina took a seat by her husband as Ash raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh, you did? What gave her away Brocko?" he inquired.

"Um…well you remember that day you were involved in that car explosion in Cerulean city?" Ash nodded.

"Well that day she went into shock, and as you know now she had to be rushed to the general hospital, but normally when someone goes into shock the colour drains from them and then their breath rapidly decreases. With Misty this was not the case. I guess the roles must be in reverse for asthmatics" he explained. James and Ash nodded to his words and Jessie tightly closed her eyes, trying to shut out the events of that horrific day. James picked up on it and reassuringly placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Just shut it out Jess" he told her.

"James is right Jessie, it's all in the past" Ash told her as footsteps were heard from the hallway as the lounge door opened.

"Jason, how is she?" Ash asked as he arose to his feet and walked over beside him.

"You don't have to worry Ash, your original assumption was correct, just a basic attack. I guess her body just was not prepared for it, considering she has not had one since…" He stopped and scanned his notes but Ash already knew the answer.

"Christ and heaven above! 16? No wonder her system could not hack it" the doctor joked.

"Any idea what brought it about after all this time?" Brock asked.

"Numerous circumstances can bring such events to a boil, whether it be bouts of worry, stress, every day life, just one of these things that can't be helped I'm afraid" he told them. He turned back to Ash.

"I have given her some inhalers, just as a precaution in case it becomes a regular occurrence, but I can't see why it should do. If you want my non medical opinion Ash, if I was you I would do something to maybe get her mind off it, take her to dinner, take in a movie, whatever you feel like." He stopped and grinned.

"Coincidently, on a totally unrelated topic, should you stop by the local later on tonight, how about trudging over to the pool room and shouting the old doc a beer" he teased with a grin as Brock let out a laugh.

"God dam it Jason! Don't mock me you bastard, I know you're only after your case of Bacardi ever since you won that bloody darts game" Ash retorted with a smile.

"Hey Ash, you know the expression pay the piper right? Well you still got to pay the doctor, buddy-boy," he teased. "Anyways all jokes aside I'd better be going, got a few more rounds today."

"Yeah that's cool Jas, and thanks for coming out on such short notice." Ash told him he paused as he turned to leave the group.

"If you don't mind the guys will see you out, I'd better go check on Misty." And with that he shook the doctors hand and said goodbye once more before making a dash for the stairs.

***

Ash entered his and Misty's room a few seconds later and gently shut the door behind him as Misty, who was blankly staring out of their bedroom window when he entered, stole a glance behind her, and then just resumed her gaze to where it lay before hand. For a moment, Ash let the time go by in silence, as he leaned against the bedroom door.

"You feeling any better?" The question from Ash was simple and even though it hardly sounded as if it held any sincerity within it, Ash knew that nothing was further from the truth.

"I guess…" Misty replied a few seconds later while still not turning to face him. Her reply was muffled and choked that Ash found it hard to hear her, and began to detect something was amiss here. He took a few more steps towards her and reached out and grasped her arm.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked again, for in reality he had repeated the previous question, he had just used different wording to try and gain Misty's attention. And this time, his efforts were rewarded as she slowly turned to face him. Ash however immediately wished she hadn't as what he saw brought nothing but a throbbing pain and panic to the pit of his stomach. For there with tears ravaging her cheeks, was the emotionally distraught figure of his wife.

"Mist… come on what's wrong?" he asked as he proceeded to take her in his arms and hold her close.

"I…I…I" She could not get the words out as her emotions were overpowering her at this point in time.

"Sssh, come on baby, don't let this beat you, you have got through much worse than this" her husband pointed out, as he broke apart and locked eyes with her once more. Misty moved her hands from his shoulders and took his hands in hers.

"I'm scared…" she finally admitted. Ash stared at her, in somewhat disbelief, as if he was shocked she would admit to something like that.

"What are you scared of? Misty, you are one of the bravest people I know, to have gone through what you have and still come out with the sort of life you have is nothing short of remarkable" her husband told her. She shook her head furiously, frantically brushing aside Ash's words of comfort.

"That's bullshit Ash!" she started as she took a few steps away from him. Her voice cracked as her true emotions shone through.

"I'm scared of everything!" She paused as tears ravaged her cheeks. "I'm scared of my kids being apart from me for any more than 5 minutes, I'm scared of where we are going to find next month's rent, I'm scared of bug type pokemon for god sakes!" She stopped and sat herself down on the bed.

"But do you know what scares me the most?" she asked him. Ash inhaled deeply before shaking his head. She bit her lip timidly before going on.

"The thing that scares me most, is losing this overwhelming feeling I get…when I'm with you." She stopped and lowered her head to avoid his eyes. Ash just stood there stunned. Yet again his wife's words were true and powerful to the core of his being. Reluctantly he approached her and slid down to his knees beside her as he took her by the shoulders.

"So you're saying…" Misty cut him short, thus interrupting him.

"You don't get it, do you? Today was a real eye opener for me Ash. Despite all I have been through, the pregnancies, the numerous attempts on my life, whether it be the poisonings, explosions, or being dropped from high heights, can I just say that through out all those experiences, never have I felt so helpless and certain that I was on my way out more so than I did this afternoon" she explained.

"Misty, it was just a basic asthma attack" he assured her as he sat on the bed beside her and engulfed her in a hug. She swallowed hard.

"To you and Jason maybe…but not to me, to me it was the thing that almost took me away from you and I…" she stopped, as she could not complete her words due to her apparent distress. Ash released the embrace he had on her and eyed her seriously.

"Misty? There is more to this isn't there? For I know you! The woman I love would not let something as minor as this destroy her out look on the life she has built" he explained. She gazed into his eyes; she knew she could not lie to him even if she tried.

"No…no matter how our lives pan out Ash, I've just realised something." She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "No matter which one of us go first, like it or not…. I'm going to lose you one day Ash…and the notion of this, well…. I can't bear it and…" Ash placing a finger to her lips cut her short.

"The old immortality debate huh?" he asked softly as he pulled her against his body. She nodded. He tenderly moved his head down, and engulfed her in an emotion felt kiss. Upon parting from her he sighed.

"You know, this is the part where one of us would say something to reassure the other and everything would be alright" Ash confessed, as he tightened the grip on her body. He inhaled sharply.

"Y…you know I can't do that this time, don't you?" he replied tenderly as he gently kissed her neck.

"Yeah…I know" she choked out. For a moment silence overwhelmed them both.

"But there is something I can promise you" Ash told her all of a sudden. Misty forced her head around to meet his eyes.

"What's that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Just the same thing that you promised me on our wedding day" he told her. Her face turned a beat red.

"Uh, baby? If this is about that heated conversation I had with you about the sleeping arrangements, I really don't see how that is relevant here." Ash grinned. 

"Funny and beautiful, and no Mist, contrary to what you might think, that's not what I was on about" he explained. She raised a hand to his cheek.

"Then what? Please tell me?" she almost begged. Ash smiled as he moved off the bed.

"Better yet I will show you" he told her as he walked up to the closet within the room, and unlocked a small compartment within it. He obtained an object from it and redirected his gaze to his wife, whilst keeping what he held in his hands still from her view. Slowly he approached her.

"Tell me Misty, do you remember this?" he asked, unveiling the object he had before her eyes. Upon seeing it Misty instantly covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"I…I can't believe you kept this!" she marveled as she got up from the bed and walked over to him, taking it from his hands as she reached him. Ash grinned.

"Yeah, guess I'm kind of a sentimental bastard." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I don't know about sentimental…" She stopped. "But what has this got to do with, you know?" she asked shakily.

"Don't you remember your wedding speech?" he asked. Misty thought for a moment.

"Vaguely, why?" 

Ash closed his eyes. "I remember every word Misty" he confirmed to her.

"You compared yourself to a lamppost, and myself to a bike, claiming that, through out the 5 years we were apart, we were still changed together. And you further went on to decree that no matter what separates us, land or sea, we would always be chained together by our love, Misty." He stopped, for the words he had just said had once again brought tears to his wife's eyes. He embraced her lovingly as he took the bike lock from her.

"This bike lock is the symbol of our love Misty, it links our hearts together in anything we do, and in this case, death, for which ever one of us goes first will only determine which of us becomes the lamppost and which of us undertakes the role of the bike. Regardless, Mrs Misty Ketchum, my love for you will never die, because we are linked by a unique chain, even beyond death." He stopped his heartfelt speech and tossed the bike lock on the bed as his wife marveled at his words.

"God I love you…" Ash grinned. 

"Gee, ya think?" he teased. She playfully punched him.

"Now" Ash started, "here's what we are going to do." Misty encircled her arms around his neck.

"What's that?" she asked with a smile.

"We are going to call the agency, get a sitter and we're off out tonight on the town, just you me...ah to hell with it, and the 4 guys also" he told her.

"You got my vote, I need some time to unwind after the day I've had" Misty told him.

"Make it so" she confirmed as yet again she tenderly kissed him.

***

"I still say you should have let me appraise the babysitter!" Misty scowled as the group emerged from their cabs after a hard night out.

"Misty, stop complaining will ya!" Ash snapped as he rummaged around for his keys, as Wilhelmina took the opportunity to start vomiting on the tulips. Ash sighed.

"Brock! You never should have let her down those 3 shots of whisky in a row!" James snapped. It was then Jessie, who reverted the conversation back to what Misty was talking about earlier, spoke up.

"Misty, if it puts your mind at ease, James said the woman the agency sent over was fine, as you will soon see, it is not your fault. You and Ash had to be there early to sign for our dinner reservations" she pointed out. By this time Ash had found his keys, and was ushering everyone inside. Seconds later, with exchanged words of goodnight, the group was depleted, as Brock, James and their respective wives had taken refuge within their assigned rooms. Ash walked into the kitchen, where, to his surprise, he found Cory.

"Hey sport, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked. Cory spun around to look upon his father.

"Oh, I was only up getting a drink Dad" he explained as Misty walked in, hearing the end of their conversation.

"Where's the baby sitter?" his mother asked.

"I think she's upstairs" Cory supplied. "Everyone else is asleep" he finished.

"Which is exactly where you should be young man, come on I'll tuck you in" Misty told him. "I'll be up in a minute" she said, directing those words to her husband. He nodded and went on to leave the kitchen and make his way upstairs. He reached his room and entered and, to his surprise, someone he had never met was there. She appeared to be glancing herself over within the mirror.

"Um…. excuse me" Ash politely interrupted. The copper haired women shot her head around in shock.

"Oh…I'm sorry, I did not hear you come in!" the woman confessed.

"That's no problem Miss -" He stopped as she cut him off.

"Please call me Alice" she told him. He nodded.

"Alice." He looked her over once more. "Do…do I know you from somewhere??" he asked. She arose from the chair she was in situated near the mirror.

"I don't see how" she told him. Ash once again nodded, but still he could not shake this nagging feeling.

"So, I hope the kids were ok for you" he explained.

"Yes." She stopped. "Mr Ketchum I presume." Ash faltered.

"Uh yeah, sorry way are my manners, call me Ash" he told her as he stepped forward and shook her hand. Just then his eyes caught something dangling from the woman's neck.

"Uh…. is that my wife's necklace you are wearing?" the girl looked away to avoid his gaze.

"I'm sorry, it's just, when all the kids went out like lights, I decided to clean up a bit for you. I was in here, it must have fallen from the floor, and it looked so pretty. I hope you don't mind" she asked.

"No not at all, although I would not mind it back" he told her. "It was a gift for her birthday earlier this year" he explained. Alice smiled.

"Of course…" she trailed off, as she appeared to be having problems in unclipping the clasp.

"I'm really sorry about this, but I don't seem to be getting anywhere with this, can you give me a hand?" she asked in what many would regard as an innocent tone.

"No worries" Ash replied as she turned her back on him and moved in closer against his body. The next thing that happened Ash was not expecting, for before he had time to react the girl had spun around, encircled her arms around his neck and was rather abruptly kissing him. As soon as he realised this he was all ready for pushing her aside when another force pulled her from their seemingly never-ending bounds. Ash shot his head around just in time to see Misty back the girl up against the room wall and rather forcefully take her by the throat. She stole a glance around at him as if warning him he was not coming out of this as clean as a whistle also. The girl just continued to stare at Misty. Her face fell.

"I…I…. I know you!" Misty announced while keeping a strong secure grip on her throat.

"Mrs Ketchum, so we meet again…" 

A/N: Cliffies! Don't you love 'em?! Next one will be up as soon as poss and in the meantime, reviews are brill (if you've got the time). Thankies!


	6. Twentyfour Hour Tension

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Pokémon, nada nope no way!

A/N: I gotta make this quick cos I'm not supposed to be on here, lol. This is my chapter and after this there will be quite a big delay cos I'm going to Australia for two weeks so no updates or anything sorry. And this one is kinda long cos I got carried away, oops! Anyways read on and hopefully enjoy!

Misty continued to stare at the woman she was holding, venom daggers shooting from her eyes. But the anger she was portraying at that moment didn't even compare in size to the immeasurable amount of hurt surging throughout her. It was the most painful thing she could ever witness, another woman in her husband's arms, and she fiercely and successfully deceived any tears that threatened to fall.

"You're looking well, Misty" Alice said with an aloof exterior. Misty gulped back her nerves and focused on her anger instead. 

"I know you" she repeated flatly. 

"No, you know _of _me" Alice corrected. She never flinched during the confrontation despite Misty's strong grip and her poisonous eyes. "I do believe this is our first proper introduction."

"And what a way to be introduced" Ash mumbled under his breath. Misty swiveled her head round at his words and he reeled in shock. He hadn't thought she had heard him, but she quickly reverted her attention back to Alice.

"Then who are you?" Misty asked cautiously.

"Alice" the girl replied simply.

"Don't you have a surname or something?" Misty viciously spat out.

"What does it matter to you? You only need to call me by my first name" Alice explained coolly. 

"Oh no I don't. I'll never have to call you anything because I am never seeing you again. Get out of my house, and if you _dare _go near me or my husband again I can guarantee you the consequences will -"

"Sure Misty. Whatever you say" Alice interrupted. "I can guarantee you I'll see ya round." Misty narrowed her eyes with an almost uncontrollable desire to slap the woman in front of her but never got the chance as Alice freed herself from her grip and calmly but quickly walked out. Misty slammed the door after her and stared vacantly at it as silence engulfed the room. The aloof attitude of a girl she had just caught kissing her husband stunned her, and she was also slightly jittered by Alice's eyes. There was something chillingly familiar about them. She only seemingly recognised her from the store she had been at earlier but she somehow knew there was something else. It was what had paralysed her from landing any sort of physical punishment on the girl.

"Misty?" Ash timidly spoke up. His wife didn't move at the calling of her name and Ash sighed nervously. "You know it was nothing -"

"Nothing?" Misty interrupted coldly. "It was _nothing_? You mean to tell me the one person I have loved and shared everything with being unfaithful to me in my own bedroom is nothing?! I'd like to see your idea of something!" she exclaimed.

"It was one kiss! And she forced herself on me!" Ash said defensively.

"Oh you poor thing, she _forced _you" Misty said sarcastically. 

"Do you honestly think I would look at anyone else when I've got you?" Ash asked.

"She's not exactly horrible to look at" Misty snarled.

"I don't care what she looks like! I only want to look at and be with you! I dunno what she was playing at, I never made a move towards her."

"Sure you didn't. She was just wearing my necklace for the hell of it" Misty snapped.

"Actually you're pretty much right. Look, I walked in and found her wearing it. I asked for it back and she jumped on me. You know I would never even think of doing anything of the sort because I love you so much, Misty. You _know _that!" Ash said desperately.

"I don't know anything anymore" Misty said, her tone still frigid and her eyes cast on the floor. "Maybe I've just been a fool, falling for the heartfelt speeches and the sentimental trinkets and -"

"The two decades I've known and loved you, only you. Do you think that was all a charade you fell for? That I put all of that on for show or something?" Ash asked.

"I don't know" Misty sighed.

"Misty! After everything we've been through, the deaths we've grieved over, the sacrifices we've made for each other, the constant worry at the mere thought of losing the other, you're saying you don't know if it was all for real?!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"Oh it was real for me, Ash! Just like the scene I just walked in on! That was real!" Misty yelled.

"No it wasn't -"

"Yes it damn well was! You were lip locking with a babysitter you wouldn't let me appraise while she was wearing one of my best necklaces! Looks a bit fishy, don't you think? Shit, she was still wearing the goddamn necklace when she left!" At this realisation, Misty kicked the door and collapsed on the bed, sobbing with confusion and a hurt that affected her more deeply than anything ever had. Bullets of pain shot through her soul as the scene replayed itself over and over in her mind.

Ash found himself frozen to the spot. He hated seeing his wife in any sort of distress but this time he knew it was immensely different. She had witnessed a nightmare come true and was too overcome with pain and bitterness to hear any sort of explanation. Unable to bear her cries any longer, Ash tentatively stepped forward.

"Misty…please, you've gotta believe me. I know it looked bad but I swear to you on our mothers' graves that I in no way reciprocated whatever it was she was feeling. I love _you_." He said it so tenderly that Misty finally looked up at him, tears obstructing her vision. She couldn't look at him for long before the image once again hit her and she buried her face in her hands.

"I love you too. I wouldn't be this upset if I didn't. But I just…God Ash, it didn't look like you were in a hurry to tear yourself away from her."

"I tried to" Ash said honestly.

"Well whatever. But the worst thing about all this is that just twelve or so hours ago you were practically spurting sonnets about your undying love for me." Misty paused and took in a deep breath before continuing. "What you said earlier, with the bike lock and all, was the most reassuring thing I've ever heard. I finally felt myself falling into some sort of security and it was all because of you. I love you that much that I believed you. But I'm sort of having trouble believing you now."

"Oh God, Mist. Please believe me. You're the only one for me" Ash said. He reached out to touch her face but was shocked when she moved away.

"I can't" she whispered. "I can't even look at you. I just need to think." Her pleading, hurt-filled eyes met his shocked ones and he concluded that she was probably best left alone for a while.

"Okay. I love you." Ash thought he was starting to sound like a broken record, and Misty only nodded as he slowly walked out. She then dejectedly lay on her bed and silently let more tears loose before she fell into a distracting slumber, for the first time in fourteen years of marriage without her husband by her side.

*******

The next morning was not pleasant for most in the Ketchum household. People were waking up with hangovers, heartbreaks or just plain boredom. Rose returned from Mandy's place at 9.30 with stories she was dying to tell someone but she found no one who was interested. Her father hadn't slept all night, having just sat on the couch and thought about the same thing. Her siblings were still asleep, as was her mother, and everyone else was either sleeping too or refusing to move. She trudged off to her room and didn't hear anyone stirring until about ten.

"Daddy, there's nothing to do" Felicity announced to a weary and melancholy Ash.

"Flick, there is tons to do" Ash flatly replied.

"Can you take us swimming?" Felicity asked. Ash noticed she had Lisa, Jack, Andrew and Scott in tow, who were all keeping silent.

"No, I can't."

"But why?" Felicity pouted.

"Because I can't" Ash said feebly.

"Daaaaaaddy, we're sooo bored" Felicity complained.

"Not now Flick."

"But Dad -"

"FELICITY! I said not now!" Ash shouted, finally reaching breaking point. His youngest daughter stared at him with wide eyes before cautiously backing off with the others. Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He would never usually yell at any of his kids over something so minor but he had never felt so messed up before. 

He knew what had happened the previous night wasn't his fault but he also knew how much he had hurt Misty. The thought of her in another man's arms, even by accident, sometimes brought him to the brink of his sanity, much like when she had been raped by Gary. The memory still made him shudder in disgust and regret that he could let that happen.

Even Cory had had a bad night's sleep. He woke up with an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach and slowly padded down the hall towards his sister's room.

"And she was all like, no way, but we so knew she was lying. I can't believe she -" A knock on the door and her phone conversation was interrupted. "What is it!" she yelled. Cory slowly walked through, much to his older sister's exasperation. "Cory, I'm on the phone."

"I need to talk to you" Cory quietly announced.

"Now?" Rose asked. Cory nodded and Rose sighed before speaking into the phone. "Liz, I'll have to call you back." She hung up and eyed her brother in irritation. "This better be good, squirt."

Cory closed the door and sat down on Rose's bed so he could face her while she was in her desk chair. For a moment he avoided her eyes and she became genuinely worried.

"Cory? Come on, you can tell me" Rose gently offered. Suddenly his words came out in an uncontrollable flurry.

"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce! Rosella, I heard them, they were shouting and saying bad things and stuff, it was so -"

"Woah, slow down! You say Mom and Dad are getting a divorce?" Rose asked calmly. Cory frantically nodded. "Who on earth told you that?"

"Well, nobody…"

"See? No one's confirmed it so you're just jumping to conclusions. Cory, Mom and Dad sort of _have _to fight. It's healthy, like when you and me fight. It lets them let off some steam" Rose shrugged.

"But Rose…" Cory scanned his eyes around the room nervously, as though someone would be listening to the crucial information he was about to put forth. "Mom said he was lip locking the babysitter. I'm not stupid, I know what that means."

Rose's face slowly began to lose colour and she mentally willed her heart to stop beating so frantically. Drawing in a heavy breath, she calmly replied to his words. 

"Are you sure Mom said that?"

"I'm positive."

"Cory…" Rose trailed off, unsure of how to go on. "Are you absolutely sure our mother said -"

"I was practically outside the door! Mom thought she'd put me to bed but I heard them yelling and went to see what was going on. I'm surprised you didn't hear it. They were shouting and Mom was crying real bad. I've never know her to cry like that" Cory said worriedly.

"Oh God" Rose sighed. "I'm sure this is all just some big misunderstanding. Dad wouldn't have kissed the babysitter, it's not possible."

"But she was crying!" Cory exclaimed.

"Shhh, keep it down!" Rose hissed. "We can't let Andy, Flick or Scott know about this. They would freak. Just keep quiet. I'll sort all this out." She smiled at her younger brother, deceiving her own uncertainties as she did. What did she do now? Confront her parents? Confide in someone else? But who? She watched Cory leave with a wave of anxiety washing over her.

All day Rose kept her thoughts to herself. She observed her parents behaviour, wondering if she was just imagining the distance she saw between them. But she wasn't the only one to see this, and it took until late afternoon for Brock to finally get it out of his best friend.

"She kissed you? Woah, can kinda see why Mist is giving you the cold shoulder" Brock commented. The girls had taken the kids excluding Rose to a movie, with Misty icily declining Ash's offer to join them, and James had fallen asleep on the couch after some sort of complaint of light being too harsh on his eyes.

"But I didn't initiate it or make any sort of move towards her. I wish Misty would believe me" Ash sighed.

"Come on, you know that eventually she'll find life unbearable without you and she'll hear you out. Do the others know?" Ash shook his head and Brock let out a low whistle. "Must be serious. You're usually always joking about the spats you guys have."

"Of course this is serious! My wife walked in on another woman kissing me!" Ash snapped.

"So Cory wasn't hearing things then." 

Ash quickly turned around and eyed his eldest daughter in shock. She had been standing behind them without either of them ever knowing and now tears were uncontrollably filling her eyes.

"Rose…"

"I thought he, you know, might have misheard or something. I didn't actually think you would…" Rose trailed off and wiped at her eyes in a desperate attempt not to cry. "How could you do that to Mom?" she whispered, the hurt in her voice undeniable. 

"It's not what you think, Rose. You and Cory should not be jumping to any conclusions right now, nothing has been sorted out, your mother has hardly spoken to me since last night" Ash explained.

"Can't say I blame her" Rose said coldly. Ash sighed. She was too much like her mother. 

"Brock, can you give us a minute?" Ash asked. Brock got the hint and quickly stood up.

"Uh, sure thing guys." It was all he said before he dashed from the front porch steps where he had been talking with Ash back inside. Rose continued to stare at her father in an emotion he couldn't decipher.

"Rose, sit down" Ash commanded. Rose hesitated slightly before sitting next to Ash but keeping her distance at the same time. "Last night was something I'm not proud of. But you have to understand, it wasn't my fault. That babysitter must be a psycho or something, I don't know. She jumped on me and I was about to pull away when your mom walked in. It meant nothing but Mom's finding it hard to come to terms with, so give her some space and don't go making demands on her. I'll get this sorted and everything will go back to normal again, you'll see."

"Do you still love Mom?" Rose asked quietly.

"Oh God, Rosella I love her more than anything. And I'll do my damndest to make sure she understands the truth about last night" Ash vowed. There was a silence after this statement. Rose kept her gaze directed out to the front yard as she thought about what her dad had said. She saw it for herself every day - those two needed each other in every way possible. She sighed and fiddled with her fingers.

"I know Mom. She loves you too. She'll believe you."

"Yeah, but she doesn't right now" Ash groaned.

"She will." Rose smiled weakly and eyed her father. "She has to. She always forgives you when you mess up."

"But this is a little more than just a mess up."

"Just trust me. She'll forgive you and believe you. I believe you, Daddy" Rose said quietly. Ash smiled and hugged his first born with some sort of reassurance hitting him. Maybe good things took time after all, he thought.

"Thank you sweetheart." They sat in silence for a few seconds more before Rose suddenly spoke up.

"Do you want me to talk to Mom? I can if you want me to."

"No no, Rose that's okay, I'll talk to her when she gets back. I just might need you to keep everyone out of our hair for a while."

"No probs Dad, I'll keep the brats entertained."

"And make sure Cory's alright. He shouldn't have overheard anything but now that he has all I can do is tell him that everything's gonna be okay" Ash explained.

"Yeah" Rose nodded. It was at this point that the two of them noticed the others arriving back from the movies. "Hey guys, how was it?" Rose asked.

"It was awesome!"

"It was scary."

"It was too loud" Wilhelmina groaned, reaching into her handbag and producing a bag of painkillers. Rose raised an eyebrow at her actions and proceeded to follow the others inside to leave Ash and Misty alone on the front porch.

"Mist, we've gotta talk" Ash started.

"Go to hell" Misty replied flatly. She headed for the door but was halted when Ash forcefully grabbed her arm and hauled her back.

"I know you don't mean that" Ash said quietly. Misty bit her lip and avoided his eyes - she knew he was right.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's okay. Are you in one bit willing to hear me out now?" Ash asked. Misty looked up at him and quickly shook her head.

"I can't right now. I've got a doctor's appointment" she announced.

"What? Why?" Ash asked in astonishment.

"Because I feel like it" Misty shrugged.

"No Misty, that's not an answer."

"I feel I don't need to tell you until I get back. So just hang out till then and you'll get all the answers you want." Ash raised an eyebrow at her words but didn't reply as he saw her heading for the door. She came back out a few moments later with car keys in her hand and was gearing to step into the car but hesitated before she opened the door. Turning around slightly, she blew a kiss to her husband, who saw it as nothing short of a hopeful sign, and drove away.

Meanwhile Rose was back in her room after quickly assuring and convincing Cory that their father wasn't in the wrong. She had her radio blaring to drown out the sound of children's squeals and was lying on her bed, her eyes directed to the ceiling. With a sigh she wondered how long it would be before the dynamics of her family went back to normal. The tension between her parents was something so rare that it confused her. Surely her mom wouldn't be _that _unforgiving to the one guy she'd ever loved?

She didn't know hoe long she'd been lying there until the radio started playing the five o'clock news, which meant she'd been there for about an hour. She flicked the radio off and was preparing to leave when the phone in her room rang. With a groan she flopped back down on her bed.

"Hello?" she answered wearily. There was a pause on the other end before a female reply finally filtered through. 

"Um, is this Rose Ketchum?"

"Well you did call my personal number so yeah, it's me" Rose said flatly. The second phone line was a new novelty and one that her parents were sure would start wearing thin when the phone bills started coming in.

"Oh good, I thought I'd rung the wrong number, you sound a lot older than you are." 

It finally dawned on Rose that a complete stranger was on the other end and at this realisation she slowly sat up to a sitting position.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"I'm going to become your new best friend very quickly, Rose. I needed your number because, well, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't call you once in a while?"

"W-what?" Rose stammered in confusion.

"Trust me girl, we're gonna be two peas in a pod. I know your mom and dad are kinda on edge right now but seriously, that was a long time coming. It would have to be with a past like theirs."

"I…I, um…" Rose couldn't help being more than a little scared by the fact that this woman seemed to know so much, even about her parents at that point in time. "They don't really have much of a past." The woman started laughing, a sarcastic mocking laugh that very nearly made Rose shudder.

"Oh dear. What on earth have they told you?"

"They first met at school and -"

"God, they didn't even tell you they were Pokémon trainers?" the woman interrupted.

"No…well they used to keep a few but after the triplets were born it became too much work" Rose explained. "And my aunt runs the Cerulean Gym but…" Rose trailed off. Why was she telling a stranger all this? Curiosity seemed to be the only viable explanation.

"You poor thing. I can't believe how much they've lied to you. Well go on, what supposedly happened at school then?"

"They fell in love and got married when they were sixteen" Rose supplied.

"I suppose they didn't tell you all lies then" the woman muttered.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything but how the hell could you ever know about me or my parents or their past? I know they would never lie to me" Rose said.

"They already have. Try asking them where their high school year books are. Talk to you later, Rosella." With that the phone went dead and Rose sat there clutching it with a confusion that completely took her over.

"Rose!" She snapped her head up at the sound of her mother's voice and gazed at her form standing in the doorway.

"Uh, yeah Mom?"

"Get off that goddamn phone! We've got visitors here and all you can do is yak about mindless crap to people you see every weekday!" Misty snapped. Rose eyed her mother in shock. She had never seen her so short-tempered and she quickly hung up the phone to avoid further confrontation.

"Sorry Mom." Misty sighed and sat next to her daughter on the bed.

"No, I'm sorry Rose, I shouldn't yell at you like that. It's only because I just found out…" Her words died away, surrounded by hesitation and mystery.

"What? What did you just find out?" Rose asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Misty shook her head and turned on a bright smile. "So, who were you talking to?"

"No one" Rose shrugged.

"You and your secrets" Misty said teasingly as she stood up. _My secrets? _Rose thought. _Is it really me who's being the secretive one around here? _"Come on, come and be a tad sociable." Misty smiled again and Rose desperately tried to ignore the voice that was saying her mom was too innocent to lie to her face. She had just so obviously covered something up only moments ago.

"Alright, I'm coming" Rose replied. She followed her mother out to the lounge where a game of Pictionary was in progress between the triplets playing against Cory, Lisa and Jack. At the point Rose walked in, it seemed the triple Ketchum force was too strong for their counterparts.

"What is _that _supposed to be?" Andy asked Felicity accusingly.

"I can't tell you, stupid, otherwise they'll know and they'll get a point" Felicity pointed out. 

"No seriously Flick, what is it?" Cory asked on behalf of his team.

"It's not finished yet" Felicity said slowly as she delicately traced the pencil over her scrap of paper. Rose rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch where Wilhelmina and Jessie had been talking. 

"Hey Rose, where have you been? Haven't seen you all day" Jessie commented.

"In my room. No biggie" Rose shrugged.

"It's that telephone. I bet all the boys are calling her up and we're holding her back from having any fun. Instead she has to stay here and be a Pictionary spectator" Misty grinned.

"Mom, no boys have been calling me" Rose said wearily, sick of this kind of teasing that often went on.

"Sure sure." Misty winked at her two friends who were also grinning their heads off and Rose closed her eyes in exasperation. She thought playing Pictionary was immature…

"Okay guys, come and get it!" James yelled from the kitchen.

"He cooked?" Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow at Jessie.

"No, I made him go and get Chinese" Jessie explained as they all stood up. Everyone gathered at the dining room where trays of fried rice and noodles and sweet and sour pork adorned the table. The kids couldn't help showing their excitement at such a vast array of food and immediately dug in, ignoring their parent's requests to wait for everyone else. 

Dinner was only kept alive by the sound of the children arguing over measly things and commenting excitedly on their favourite things. Rose didn't join in the sometimes random topics of conversation and instead eyed her parents carefully. They were sitting together, nothing unusual there, but a word never passed their lips unless they were talking to Jessie, James, Brock or Wilhelmina, and even then their voices were lowered. Finally deciding she'd had enough, Rose put forward the question that her caller had suggested she use.

"Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?" Ash worriedly gazed at his daughter in the fear that she would bring up last night's events but nodded nonetheless. 

"Of course you can" Misty offered. Rose inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Can I see your school year books?" 

Misty nearly choked on her rice and Ash glanced around the table at the other adults who were also looking worried. They knew the cover-up they had used on Rose and Cory when it came to their past, the other three were two young to want to know, but they had never even considered the thought of either of them wanting to see their year books.

"Um…why, sweetie?" Misty asked when she had finally regained some composure. Now Rose was the one scraping for excuses but she quickly found one.

"We're going to start a project at school about our parents' childhood and adolescence. You know, comparing then and now and all that" Rose explained. She hated lying to her parents and very rarely did it but she knew she had no choice here.

"They got lost" Ash replied quickly. Rose stared at him in disbelief.

"You lost both your year books?"

"We lost them when we moved." Ash tried to convince his daughter with the look he sent her and he could only pray he had succeeded. Misty avoided all eyes but tried to somehow keep a normal air about her. The rest of the dinner went by quietly and Rose suddenly lost her appetite.

"May I be excused?" she asked politely.

"No, you can wait till everyone else has finished" Misty said quietly. Rose sighed. Everyone in that house had changed, everyone was quieter and uptight, scared to say something that would show gaps in lies. She ended up clearing the table and doing the dishes, something that she usually shared with another member of her family, but this time she offered to do it alone. She needed to think, she needed to make some sort of conclusion about what was going on. Were her parents lying? Should she trust a complete stranger? Would her parents ever resolve their differences?

Her last question would be answered by morning without her ever having to ask it. Misty could only bear an hour alone in that big bed before it became too much, and she finally admitted to herself that she had been somewhat harshly over-the-top with her husband. She should've believed him but her assumptions and fears had overridden any sort of common sense, and at this realisation she found herself making her way down the dark stairs towards the lounge, where Ash had taken sleepless refuge on the couch again.

"Ash." The word was barely whispered but he heard it and sat up in shock at the sight of his wife standing before him with a smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Relief surged throughout Ash at the words he had just heard and he stood up to face Misty.

"Don't be. I love you too much to care about apologies" he smiled. "What happened last night won't ever happen again, you hear me?" Misty nodded at his words, finally finding some sort of peace within herself, and she happily returned the loving kiss Ash bestowed on her lips. But she suddenly remembered something and broke away abruptly, grinning at her confused husband.

"You still wanna know why I went to the doctor?" she asked. 

"Of course I do. I was so damn worried about you" Ash confessed. Misty smiled warmly and whispered two words in her husband's ear that he had already heard three times before.

"I'm pregnant."

"Whaaaa…" Ash trailed off and eyed Misty in amazement. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious" Misty nodded. "I'm only two months along but I sort of had an idea, so I made an appointment. I guess it was just bad timing that everything happened when it did. I didn't want to tell you straight away in case I was wrong but I was pretty sure."

"God Mist, you worry me too much. So Ketchum Junior number six huh?" Ash shook his head, overwhelmed at the prospect of it all. "I don't believe it. Do you think we can do it?"

"I know we can" Misty said quietly. She kissed him again and he instantly believed her. If they could overcome the last obstacle that had happened in the last twenty four hours, they could bring up their sixth child with all the love and care they had done for their children now. Nothing but happiness and love finally surrounded them, after a harrowing day of tension and uncertainty, and now it seemed that nothing could stand in their way when it came to keeping it that way.

A/N: Done! It took me…I think a week to write this? I dunno. But yeah, delays ahead, sorry about that. Nonetheless, thanks for the reviews and look out for an update in a couple of weeks! 


	7. Flames of Fear

DISCLAIMER: Neither of us authors own Pokémon. Sucks huh?

A/N: Alrighty I wrote this one and aimed for it not to be longer than seven pages but blah, it only just went over. I also wrote it at work so yeah, blame the environment around me if it sucks, lol. Sorry about the delays too, holidays and general keeping-busy-after-holidays has seen to that. Soz everyone!

The next day was planned to be the visitors' last, as it was the end of the weekend and on Monday things would resume their usual rituals of school and work. A thought that, apparently, had to be dampened by one last outing. Well, that was according to Cory and Jack at least.

"I say we go on the ice-cream factory tour" was Cory's suggestion.

"No, the new go-karting place just opened, that would be way better than a boring tour" Jack said excitedly. He loved cars, which seemed ironic to his parents who remembered only too well how he had once been kidnapped in their own car.

"Bo-ring" Felicity rang out. "Boys have no imagination."

"Well where do _you _want to go?" Cory asked accusingly. Felicity eyed her older brother in shock, obviously not expecting that question.

"I dunno…" she weakly replied.

"Gee, that's some imagination you've got on you" Cory sniggered.

"How about we just do something, low-key, quiet…cheap" James muttered, finally getting some sort of input in from the adult circle. 

"Yeah, we've gotta get going by four at the latest. I mean, we're packed and all but I don't wanna do something that could drag on" Jessie added. Ash nodded and put forth his idea.

"We could all go on a picnic."

"A picnic?" Brock raised an eyebrow. "The kinda thing where we frolic through wildflowers and make daisy chains while eating dainty club sandwiches?"

"Whaaaat?" Wilhelmina questioned her husband's scenario with a slight laugh. "Where did you ever get an idea like that?"

"I dunno. I thought I painted that picture pretty well, with your upbringing and all" Brock shrugged.

"Oh whatever" Wilhelmina sighed. She turned to Ash with a small smile. "That sounds like a great idea. We could let the kids run around while we lay back and relax. Doesn't take much effort either."

Wilhelmina soon found herself regretting that last sentence when she fully came to understand what an effort it really was. Seven kids who all had different tastes were not easy to satisfy and after making five different variations of baloney sandwiches, she was ready to throw in the towel. 

"How the hell do you do it, Mist? Geez, one is enough" she complained, cutting the crusts off a particular sandwich at Scott's request. Misty smiled to herself as she was reminded of the news she had broken to her husband the previous night. One obviously wasn't enough for those two.

"We get by" she finally replied to her friend. Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow at the aloof attitude Misty was displaying with a small smile adorning her face. There was something lurking in the depths of her mind, something she wouldn't share until she felt ready, and Wilhelmina accepted this without further question. They all knew how Misty felt when it came to her own privacy.

Things finally started moving when the lunch was confirmed to be ready and transport was sorted - although, of course, at the expense of squabbling over who was sitting next to whom. Feeling a little frazzled but excited nonetheless, the brood left at 11.30 to make the half-hour drive to a picnic spot Ash knew of. 

"You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" Misty asked gently as their van roared down the road to the sound of excited kids in the back.

"If you call since last night a while then yes" Ash replied. He laughed shortly before continuing. "I didn't wanna make any plans while you were on the warpath. Aiming low to avoid disappointment and all that."

"You understand why I -"

"Yes Mist, and I don't even wanna think about it right now. Not one of the best days of my life."

"Yeah." Misty lowered her voice when she next spoke and Ash had to strain to hear over the boastings of whose kite would fly the highest. "Are we gonna tell the guys today?"

"I don't see why not. Great time to announce it."

"What about the kids?" Misty asked worriedly.

"We'll tell them too. They deserve to know" Ash shrugged. Misty smiled, placed her hand on his and squeezed it in a gesture of many meanings - love, gratitude, excitement, anticipation…

"What do we deserve to know?" Rose suddenly piped up.

"You'll find out soon enough" Ash replied calmly. He was getting a little worried that she had been asking so many questions lately - about the fight, their 'high-school' years, and now this. It was leading him to believe that she was becoming more than inquisitive, perhaps even suspicious. 

"I think I deserve to know now. I'm not a kid anymore, y'know. I _am_ twelve years old" Rose pointed out, causing her parents to suppress their giggles at such a naïve statement. 

"You can know at the same time as the others" Misty said. Rose sat back in her seat with a small pout on her lips at still being on the same level as her younger siblings. What was with all the secrets lately? And that phone call from the day before still haunted her constantly. She was quickly shook out of her thoughts by Cory, who gained his sister's attention by punching her lightly in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Rose demanded to know.

"Geez, it wasn't that hard" Cory muttered. Rose narrowed her eyes in a manner that silently told him she was not in the best of moods today and he instantly got to the point. "Are Mom and Dad…you know, alright?" he asked quietly.

"See for yourself" Rose mumbled. Cory looked over at his parents who had their fingers intertwined, even as Ash was driving, and he knew there was nothing to worry about.

"So you were right. You did sort it out."

"Sorta…" Rose trailed off. 

The spot Ash had led the way to was quiet, deserted and spacious with the silence only occasionally fragmented by a quiet bird's whistle or the sound of a river running quietly on its way.

"Wow Ash, for one thing you didn't get us lost and for another you actually took us somewhere half-decent. Was sorta expecting to end up at a burger bar or something" Brock grinned.

"Well hello Brocko, welcome to twenty years later. Gotta find somewhere to let the kids get some fresh air without me having to really worry about them" Ash shrugged.

"I don't think I've ever been here" Misty commented as she took in her surroundings.

"Nah, this is me and the kids' hideaway spot whenever you…" Ash paused and considered his words. "When your monthly friend comes to visit."

"Monthly wha -" Misty stopped herself as she realised what her husband meant. "Oh for God's sake, I don't get _that _bad, do I?" Ash raised an eyebrow, which James saw as his opportunity to speak up.

"Well if you're as foul-tempered as Jess gets then I really don't blame Ash for -"

"One more word and you won't be around to see any sort of temper outta me" Jessie said warningly. James instantly fell quiet and it was from that point that chairs, picnic baskets, blankets and various toys started being hauled into the area they had chosen to ground themselves. 

"Alright, say we eat first and then you guys can do…well, whatever you want, I suppose" Misty announced. Once again, small arguments broke out within the younger members of the group about which sandwich belonged to who but eventually a comfortable silence engulfed them as they settled down to eat.

"It's been a great weekend" Wilhelmina sighed after a few minutes silence.

"Yeah, kinda makes going home seem a bit drab" Jessie said reluctantly.

"It's been…eventful" Ash said, casting a glance at his wife who flashed him a quick smile. "And in the meantime, we are going to top it all off." This said, Ash reached into a nearby chilli bin near him and pulled out a bottle of expensive looking champagne.

"Woah, what's all this about?" Wilhelmina asked.

"You didn't just splash out on champagne to toast a good weekend, did you?" Brock added.

"We splashed out on it to toast _something_" Ash replied as he started filling glasses he had also brought along. The others noticed how he handed the glasses to everyone but Misty, who didn't make any sort of protest at all.

"Come on Mist, treat yourself, one glass in the middle of the day won't get you loaded" James urged.

"No can do, Jimmy" Misty said with a grin. Ash quickly spoke up to bring quiet around them again.

"Hush you lot" he directed to the gaggle of children near him. Rose had long since faded from the younger conversation and instead was waiting to hear what her father was so eager to toast. "This weekend hasn't been without its bumps and all, but I can honestly say that despite certain incidents," he discreetly winked at Misty, "it has been a weekend to remember, now even more so. And so, ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I, Ash Ketchum, announce the -"

"Oh for God's sake Ash" Misty interrupted in frustration. "Guys, Ketchum junior number six is on the way" she beamed, causing nearly everyone to splutter on their drinks at such a blunt statement. 

"Are you serious?" James asked in astonishment.

"Sure are" Ash nodded.

"_Six _kids?" Wilhelmina exclaimed. "By rights you two should've collapsed from exhaustion months ago with just your five, and now there's gonna be six?!"

"Well like you said Will, if it happens it happens. And now that it's happened, I'm not about to stop it" Misty explained.

"Six _is _a lot to take on. Are you sure you guys will be able to cope with it?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"Come on Jess, you know for a fact we've coped with much worse" Misty pointed out. Jessie smiled at her two friends, grinning in pure joy at breaking such news, and initiated a round of hugs and handshakes within the adults of the group.

"Rosella, what's going on?" Scott asked his older sister. The kids had grown strangely quiet out of confusion, as it seemed that only Rose, Cory and Jack knew what they were talking about.

"Mom's pregnant" Rose whispered.

"What?" Andrew almost shouted. He hadn't learnt the meaning of the term yet.

"You're gonna have another brother or sister" Jack supplied. The triplets stared at each other, dumbfounded.

"Well where is she…or he…" Lisa spoke up, frantically searching around. "I wanna find your new brother or sister" she said to Felicity, which also set her off on a frantic but small search with their eyes.

"Um…" Cory trailed off as he felt his cheeks burning in an embarrassment he hadn't even spoken.

"Oh geez, no way" Rose said defiantly when Cory turned to her with pleading eyes. "I'm outta here" she announced, standing up and brushing crumbs off her clothes.

"Rose honey, where are you going?" Misty suddenly asked.

"I dunno. Walking" Rose shrugged.

"By yourself?" Misty felt her throat going dry at the thought.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm not gonna get raped or anything" Rose said casually. Ash and the others immediately glanced over at Misty worriedly to gauge her reaction at this statement. They could almost see the pain rising back to her eyes, a pain she had sworn she had buried long ago. The memory of her own ordeal was bad enough, let along the idea of her daughter being vulnerable to the same thing. Rose, surprised at the lack of noise surrounding the usually chatty group, spoke up again.

"Mom? I'll be okay."

"No you can wait until everyone's finished" Misty said quietly.

"What? Why do I have to wait? All I wanna do is go for a stupid walk" Rose flared.

"Don't start, Rose. I don't want you walking by yourself and that's final. Don't you wanna celebrate at all? You're gonna have another brother or sister" Misty pointed out.

"I don't _want _another one. I've already got four." Misty fell into a shocked silence at Rose's unusual snippy attitude and portrayed her shock to Ash through her eyes. But Ash felt no shock through the anger that was surging throughout him and he stood up to face his daughter.

"Guys, just excuse us for a moment." With that he grabbed Rose's arm and led her out of earshot. "Alright young lady, you're going to tell me exactly what is going on right now or you're grounded" he threatened.

"Grounded? For not wanting another sibling?" Rose asked loudly.

"No, for answering back to your mother and your whole sulky attitude lately. What's up? You love the other four so much, we thought you'd be thrilled at the prospect of another sibling."

"Well I'm not, okay?" Rose mumbled. Ash sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, it won't be that bad. I know something's up with you, I just wish you would tell me what it is."

Rose glanced upwards to meet her father's eyes and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Maybe she should tell him about the phone call. The consideration quickly left her and she weakly smiled at Ash.

"I'm sorry Dad. I've just been…stressed." _Yeah, that's a good word_ she thought. "School's hard and everyone's bitching -"

"Fighting" Ash sternly interrupted.

"Right. Anyways, it all kinda piled up, then you and Mom fell out and now this…" Rose trailed off, her mind replaying the image of her parents so happy at the news, an image much easier to digest than the tension that had crossed their paths the previous day.

"Your mother hasn't been this happy in a long time" Ash said quietly. "You just have no idea of some of the things she's seen and lived through in her lifetime. It's you kids that keep her going, you know."

"Really?" Rose asked, to which Ash nodded. She paused before tentatively putting forth her next question. "What had Mom been through that could possibly be so bad?"

"You don't wanna know, and I hope for your sake that you never find out" Ash said solemnly. It was the closest he had come to revealing any sort of truth and he knew he couldn't say anything more. "I'm sorry you feel this way about the baby but -"

"No Dad, _I'm _sorry, I kinda lost it. Really, I am happy." She emphasised her words with a smile and Ash gratefully reflected it.

"Good. Because I hate seeing any of you miserable over anything. Now, you gonna come and join us all again?"

"Sure" Rose replied. They walked back, with Ash giving Misty a reassuring smile, and the rest of the afternoon was spent with casual conversation amidst playing children. It was a scene that portrayed tranquility and serenity in an otherwise troubled world. The only things to bring them back to reality were the sounds of Rose's cellphone (something she had saved up for herself for the sole purpose of text messaging) and the occasional complaints of hunger and fatigue.

"How can you still be hungry?" Jessie asked her son as they began packing away.

"I'm a growing boy. I need my energy sources" Jack replied matter-of-factly. 

"God, that sounds familiar" Misty muttered.

"Well the rest of the stuff's been packed away, you can have something before we leave to go home" Jessie compromised with Jack, who seemed satisfied with this arrangement. With everything finally packed and seating arrangements once again sorted, the group left to prepare for the final goodbye at the Ketchum household.

The drive back into the main township of Pallet was a quiet one, with tired occupants finding the energy to uphold a conversation too much. It was 3.15pm when the countryside gave way to a more urban scenario. Everything seemed so familiar, except…

"Gee, it was a lot sunnier out country. It's gone all hazy here" Misty commented.

"Yeah, it has" Ash agreed. It was the then he realised something. "Hold up, that's not a haze. It's smoke."

"It's not black enough to be smoke" Misty pointed out. In response to this Ash wound down his window, resulting in both himself and Misty inhaling a little of the fumes. "Woah, that's smoke alright" Misty said, coughing a bit to rid the last traces of the toxic substance.

"But where is it coming from?" Ash muttered. Panic slowly snaked into his heart as the smoke became thicker as they got closer to their house. Reaching their street, he was stopped by a policeman standing on the side of the road.

"Do you live on this street, sir?" he asked Ash formally.

"Yes" Ash replied meekly. "What's going on, officer?"

"It appears an arsonist has struck a house down this road. They've only just put the blaze out now and they're not letting any vehicles down" the officer explained. Ash's knuckles went white when he clutched the steering wheel. He then turned off the ignition and turned to Misty.

"Just stay here with the kids, I'll be back in a sec." He was gearing to leave when Misty grabbed his shoulder and forced his eyes to meet hers.

"You don't think it was ours, do you?" she asked quietly. She didn't want the kids to suspect anything, although their drowsy eyes were scanning the hazy scene around them.

"Why would an arsonist target us? I just wanna check out what's going on." Comforted by her husband's words, Misty smiled and accepted the brief kiss he bestowed on her lips before he jumped outside to walk through the slowly subsiding smoke.

"Was anyone hurt?" Ash cautiously asked the officer who walked beside him.

"No, none of the occupants were home at the time." This response only caused Ash's heart to beat a panicked rhythm and he strode quickly up the road towards his house.

Or what was left of it.

The second story had completely buckled from the pressure of the heat and had damaged most of the lower level, which was gutted and charred by the flames that had devoured it earlier. Nothing was recognizable and it was unlikely anything inside the house had survived. Everything they had worked for, a house full of memories and personal objects more valuable than any amount of money, was gone.

Ash stared at the remains like he wasn't really registering what was in front of him. That couldn't be _his _house. There had to be a mistake, he had to be thrown into a nightmare he would soon wake up from. It couldn't be real.

"Whoever did this was pretty sneaky. Managed to do it in broad daylight" the police officer commented. Noticing Ash's vacant stare, he spoke up again. "Sir? Are you alright?"

"It's g-gone…" Ash finally choked out. "Everything…" The officer's eyes went wide at the realisation.

"This was your house?" Ash nodded slowly, as if he were reluctant to admit it. "Oh sir, I'm terribly sorry. Charlie! We found the owner!" His sympathy moment over, the officer went to speak to 'Charlie' and to resume his normal duties, leaving Ash still staring in disbelief at the ruins.

Misty's wedding dress…their photo albums…even their friends' possessions they had brought for their weekend stay hadn't been spared in the fire's unstoppable path of demolition. Thoughts overwhelmed his mind, bringing him to his knees without him really realizing it.

He didn't know how long he sat there for until he heard Misty's voice in the not-too-far distance.

"Ash! Ash, oh my God." She crumpled to the ground beside him at the shock and then proceeded to sob her shattered heart into his shoulder as he held her close and whispered reassuring but empty words in her ear. Similar thoughts were cramping her mind also as she remembered the dozens of valued trinkets they had owned.

"Come on Mist, we better tell the others. We're gonna have to find somewhere to stay" Ash suddenly realised. Misty nodded, catching her breath from the toll the crying had taken on her.

"Sir we'll need you to help us file a report at the station. Just, whenever you're ready" the officer added as he noticed Misty's sobbing form leaning against Ash.

"Okay. Later" he replied simply. His voice trembled when he spoke to Misty as they made their way back to the others. "Come on honey, shh, we need to be strong for the kids." Misty nodded again and swiped at her eyes. The smoke had completely cleared by the time they made it back to their friends, who now knew what had happened and were too shocked to say much. The hugs that ensued seemed to be of more comfort than words though.

Rose and the rest of the children had all assembled in the van and had been told to stay there but they could see it all plain as day.

"That's our house, isn't it?" Andy said quietly. It was more a statement than a question. Rose nodded, holding back her tears at such destruction.

"Don't worry Andy, you can get a new house!" Lisa said brightly. Rose had to smile at the child's innocence at the situation but the smile was soon gone when Felicity crawled up to her.

"Is my dollhouse gonna be okay?" she asked hopefully.

"I…" Rose trailed off and pulled her younger sister onto her lap, holding her close as she spoke. "I don't think so, Flick." Felicity never said another word. She just stayed close to Rose, who let a silent tear fall before she quickly wiped it away. She had to show that she could be brave about something like this.

It was a minute later that Rose's cellphone beeped twice to indicate she had received a text message. Although she would usually pull the phone out in a frenzied hurry like it was something urgent, she instead slowly retrieved it from her bag. She always checked for the sender first, only this time no name or number came up. She frowned. She always thought a name or number had to come up. How could there be nothing at all?

The message that followed was short but it was enough to send Rose into a spin of more worried emotions, emotions similar to the ones that had been triggered by the phonecall.

'Welcome home Rose. TTYL. Luv, A.'

A/N: I don't have much to say, if I start I won't stop so I'll sign off and thankies for the reviews and all! Cheers everyone!


	8. Resurrecting the Past

DISCLAIMER: Sigh. Do you honestly think ANYONE on this site owns Pokémon?! 

A/N: Okay, MASSIVE HUGE UNBELIEVABLY BIG apologies for the delays in this. Two months is, without a doubt, inexcusable and it's all cos I've been lazy, lol. But here it is at long last, read review flame shout at me cos I'm lazy…y'know, the usual stuff that goes with all this. Cheers!

A motel was only physical comfort from the storm that endured the night the Ketchums' house was burnt down. Lightning sporadically streaked the blackened skies, like a flash of hope for light in the darkness, but darkness was the only thing Ash felt himself being enveloped in as he stared out the window only hours after the disaster happened.

The three families were put up in separate rooms and emergency but half-hearted shopping trips had been made to ensure everyone had enough clothes for themselves and their children. It was a morbid situation to be in, even if the triplets had latched on to the excitement of Lisa's idea of having a new house. Rose, Cory and Jack understood the situation a lot better than the other four and were silent for the rest of the day.

The rain splattered the window in random veins, coursing slowly down until they hit the windowpane. Hitting rock bottom, Ash thought with a sigh. They had lost everything. Insurance was of little solace and wouldn't bring back the valued mementos they had cherished so much. All it would do was try to fill a hole that had been dented in their lives.

Rose found her father staring out the window as she made her way to bed. She stared at the back of him for a while, vaguely hearing her mother putting the triplets to bed. Her sigh brought Ash's eyes to meet hers and for a moment nothing but silence engulfed the room. Ash then smiled assuredly at his oldest daughter.

"Hey. You okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine" Rose replied stiffly. "James called just then, he said he'd talk to you tomorrow. He didn't wanna disturb you tonight."

"He called? I didn't even hear the phone ring" Ash said vaguely. Rose didn't know how to reply and was saved from an awkward silence by her mother entering the room.

"Rose, I think you should hit the sack. It's been a long day" Misty quietly suggested. Rose nodded and, in an gesture that had become unusual recently, reached up and kissed her mother goodnight on her cheek. Misty was a little surprised but smiled nonetheless and watched Rose retreat to her temporary room. 

"James called" Ash started, replaying what Rose had told him moments ago. "I suppose they're going to have to go home tomorrow. We can't hold them up another day."

"Yeah" Misty sighed. "Ash…who could've done this? There's no one out to get us again, there can't be. We're through with that." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself and as she finished speaking a clap of thunder rolled in the distance. Trying to shrug off the ominous superstition that hit her mind, she walked up to her husband and stood next to him, silently watching the pouring rain.

"How are the kids?" Ash finally asked.

"I've never seen Cory so quiet. He's hardly said a word since it all happened. The triplets just want a new house, they don't seem too worried by the fact that they've lost…everything…" Misty trailed off. There was a pause before she next spoke. "Ash you never answered my question."

"What, about who's done this?" Misty nodded and Ash hung his head, staring blankly at the windowpane. "I don't know. If I knew who did it the bastard would be dead or at the very least behind bars right now." Misty was slightly shocked by her husband's forceful words. She had obviously underestimated the amount of pain he was going through at having lost everything they had worked for. 

"Ash, come on, I think you should get some sleep" Misty said quietly.   
  
"Are you not a little bit worried about the outcome of all this? We've got nowhere to live, we've pretty much stranded our friends, the kids have seen their house and everything inside it charbroiled to nothing…" Ash trailed off and eyed his wife with a look that sent familiar yet unnerving chills down her spine.   
  
"Of course I'm worried. That's why I asked you if you knew who did it. You don't think Gary –"  
  
"Survived a fifty foot plunge into molten lava? No, I don't think Gary survived that" Ash said with a wry smile. "No one could possibly be out to get us again and I don't want you worrying about that, okay?" Misty reluctantly nodded at his words and watched as he heavily stood up to walk towards her. "Arsonists are just sick bastards who prey on random houses for psychotic kicks."   
  
"Are you sure? What if we were a target for something?" Misty asked worriedly.   
  
"We weren't. I think maybe it's you who needs the sleep. It's been a long day, tomorrow we'll sort something out with the guys, let them go home. We need to find somewhere to stay too, can't exactly stay in a motel forever."   
  
"Yeah and we can't exactly move into a new house in a day either" Misty pointed out. "But I've always taken your word for anything so today won't be any exception" she smiled. Ash inwardly cringed. Sometimes he wished she wouldn't have so much faith in him in case he screwed up. 

The next day the rain still hadn't let up and, understandably, neither had the low spirits surrounding the group. The adults had assembled in one room to discuss the day's plans and Rose had been put in charge of the kids. 

"So you guys will be leaving today" Ash said flatly. It was a statement, not a question, but nonetheless his friends looked surprised at his comment.

"What? Ash, we're not going anywhere until you've got your feet back on the ground" James announced. Jessie nodded along with Brock and Wilhelmina.

"We can't ask that of you. We'll be alright" Misty quietly replied, her eyes cast towards the ground. She had coiled her fingers around her husband's like the connection of strength they both so badly needed. Brock sighed and shook his head in disagreement.

"No, you won't be alright. This is something really big guys, I don't think you quite understand the severity of -"

"What makes you think I don't understand, huh?" Ash suddenly yelled, cutting off his surprised friend. "What makes you think I don't get the fact that everything, I mean _everything_, we've ever owned in our lives is gone? Of course I fucking understand!" 

"Ash" Misty said quietly, rubbing her husband's now shaking arm, feeling the tremors of anger and frustration beneath her fingertips. "Come on, calm down. Guys honestly, we will be okay" she said as she turned back to their worried friends.

"Do you really think you'll be able to look after the kids with all this going on?" Jessie asked skeptically. Misty fell quiet at her friend's words. "Exactly. We'll be here for you. You know that. We always have been, what makes you think anything is different now?" Jessie added.

"Nothing is different…it's all the same…" Ash whispered. Misty felt uneasy at his words but tried to shrug them off in her mind. With that sentence transpired the friends decided it was probably time to give Rose a break with the kids and so went back to collect them all.

"There's nothing to do here." The voice of Andy Ketchum sifted through the door as the adults made their way back. "I wanna play video games."

"I've told you a _thousand times_ Andy, you CAN'T play video games!" Rose sounded like she was starting to lose patience.

"Okay okay, Rose stop yelling and Andy stop demanding. Neither is going to help with anything" Ash announced as he walked in with the others in tow. Silence instantly accompanied the demanding tone, giving Misty the chance to put forward a question to her daughter.

"Rose, where's Felicity?"

"I dunno, with Cory and Jack somewhere. Kitchen I think" Rose replied flatly. As soon as the words left her mouth a shrill cry was heard and without thinking twice both Ash and Misty ran in the direction of the noise, which led them to the kitchen and into the middle of a scene they were initially unable to take a grasp of.

Felicity had her hand under running water in the sink, Cory was pleading with her to tone down her whimpering and Jack was standing near the stove, but the boys quickly reverted their frightened eyes to Ash and Misty's confused ones.

"What happened here?" Ash demanded to know.

"Mommy, Daddy, my hand hurts" Felicity sobbed.

"We…we were gonna cook something for lunch and, uh -"

"You WHAT?!" Misty forcefully interrupted her son.

"Flick wanted spaghetti! Rose said it was okay!" Cory exclaimed defensively. He didn't know that in his defense he had dobbed his big sister in but he didn't have time to think about this as his mother strode towards him to examine Felicity's hand.

"How bad is it?" Ash asked cautiously from his position in the kitchen's doorway.

"It's only a small burn" Misty said gratefully. "We'll leave it under that water for a minute more then we might have to take her to a doctor, just to get it checked out." With a strange look on her face, she suddenly turned to Cory. "How did you know to put her hand under water?"

"I'm not stupid, Mom" Cory replied.

"You don't think trying to make spaghetti on your own was stupid?" Misty raised an eyebrow and Cory lowered his eyes. "Ooh ouch, I bet that hurt sweetie" Misty said soothingly, turning back to Felicity, who only nodded meekly in reply.

"Mist I'll be back in two ticks, we'll take her to the A&E in a mo" Ash declared. Misty nodded and watched her husband walk back into their temporary lounge. Jack and Cory followed Ash out to be met with concerned eyes facing them all.

"Flick's burnt her hand on the stove" Ash sighed in response to the silent question that was being imposed. 

"Oh God, been down that road before" Brock groaned.

"Yes but I think this was due to a little irresponsibility" Ash said. The stern look he sent Rose only sent the remaining adults a hint to take their leave.

"Right, uh, well we'll give you a call later on. Come on Jack" Jessie instructed. Jack reluctantly followed his mother's orders and Lisa did the same when similarly instructed by her parents.

"Cory, can you please take Andy and Scott in to see how Flick is?" Ash asked.

"Um, sure thing Dad" Cory replied, herding his brothers into the kitchen. Ash then turned back to his daughter and started what he knew could be a lengthy confrontation.

"What in God's name were you thinking letting your seven-year old sister anywhere _near _the stove without supervision?"

"She wasn't unsupervised. Cory and Jack were with her" Rose pointed out.

"You think two ten-year old boys are capable of using a stove?" Ash asked rhetorically. "For God's sake Rose, we give you this responsibility and you abuse it without even batting an eyelid at the consequences! Felicity's hand is burnt, we're gonna have to take her to a hospital, and you hardly seem to care!"

"Geez Dad, it could've been worse, you could've been taking them all to hospital" Rose muttered.

"Yeah if we'd left you here any longer we probably would have had to."

"No, if you'd be more honest about whatever kind of past you and Mom have then maybe we wouldn't even be here!" Rose yelled. Ash stared at her, stunned into shock by her unexpected words. 

"Wha…what did you…" Ash could only choke on the words that clung to his throat in disbelief. The words his daughter had just spoken resounded in his brain, urging him to say something, anything, to counter her accusations. "The house…it burning down has nothing to do with anything."

Rose glared at Ash for half a minute before throwing her cellphone down on the table and storming off. With a trembling hand, Ash picked up the device and scanned the screen. A text message had been sent that morning and now its words were there for him to see in plain view.

'They never met at school. They're lying and you know it. A.'

A? Who or what was A? His mind went into overdrive at the possibilities, at the chance that this could just be a random idiot trying to scare them and then at how remote that chance actually was. He was still holding on to the phone when Misty walked back in with Felicity in her arms.

"We better take her to the A&E now, she needs that looked at" Misty announced. Ash nodded blankly at her words and didn't make a move to make the suggestion come to fruition. At this lack of activity, Misty furrowed her brows in confusion. "Ash? Is everything okay hun?" He whirled his head round and automatically flashed her a smile without thinking about how convincing it should be. 

"Yup! Everything's fine, fine, it's all good" he said quickly. Misty shook her head in exasperation.

"Ash Ketchum, I've been able to see right through you since we were ten years old. What's up? You know you can tell me" she said seriously. Ash stared at her for what he felt was an eternity. He looked into those eyes he had integrated into the most part of his life, he drank in the delicate features that still hypnotized him day after day, and knew that he couldn't tell her what he had just seen. He very rarely kept anything from her but for her sake he had to this time. Two months pregnant and with a seven-year old needing medical attention, the last thing she needed was an unconfirmed threat about a past they frequently wished had never taken place.

"Misty, I swear to you, I'm fine. Let's just get Flick to the hospital, we don't want that hand getting infected or something" Ash pointed out. Misty sighed and with a shrug of her shoulders followed Ash out of the room, where they both nearly collided with Brock who was coming down the motel hallway.

"Hey guys, was just about to ask if you needed me to come with you. Wil said she'd look after the kids if Rose is…uh, tired or something" Brock stammered.

"Oh Brock, you don't have to -"

"That'd be great Brock, we need someone to look after them and I'll need some company when these two visit the doctor" Ash interrupted his wife, who stared at him in even more confusion.

"We're not both going to the doctor, you know" she pointed out.

"Well you can take Flick in and I'll go do the administration stuff. The last thing you wanna be doing is filling out forms, right? Me and Brocko can go do that" Ash said confidently. Misty sighed and shrugged again.

"Fine, whatever you say, let's just go." With that they began their journey to the local hospital, all the while Ash being unable to keep his mind in one place. Thoughts and theories and conclusions gone wild raided his brain to the point of near insanity and he was, in a strange way, grateful for their arrival at the hospital that would help his youngest daughter out.

"Okay Mist, you just go and wait in the waiting room with Flick, I'll do the paperwork." Ash then briefly kissed his wife in reassurance and smiled as she carried Felicity away to be treated. His smile instantly fell when he turned to Brock and pulled out Rose's cellphone he had shoved in his pocket. "Take a look at this."

Brock raised his eyebrows at the blunt statement but took the phone off him nonetheless and quickly read the words on the screen. He then re-read them to make sure his eyesight wasn't failing on him and looked up at Ash with a strange expression riddling his face.

"Who sent it?" he asked.

"I dunno. What the hell does it mean?" Ash sighed in exasperation. 

"Hard to tell…it could just be one sick asshole with nothing better to do" Brock suggested.

"Yeah, and it could be…" Ash trailed off and took the phone back off his friend. "It could be a warning. A threat even. I just can't figure out who's sent this and why it's coming up all of a sudden and why they're sending it to Rose and -"

"Hey, hey, c'mon chill man, it's probably nothing. All that's dead and buried, you know that."

"But no one knows about everything except Misty's sisters and the gym leaders we met up with back then. Anyone else we've met since then has been told the same thing we told the kids" Ash pointed out. "You don't think…it has anything to do with the house going down, do you?" he suddenly asked with a nervous edge to his voice.

"It couldn't. It just couldn't" Brock said firmly. "If it starts getting outta hand call the police or something, they can trace it back. As for Rose, just tell her it's bull. You know it's best she doesn't know what happened." 

"Yeah, I know" Ash nodded. A silence then occupied them until Ash looked at his watch. "We better get in there, Flick's probably being seen to now, don't want Mist coming back and hearing all this."

"Hang on, you haven't told Misty about this?" Brock asked in astonishment.

"I can't, Brock. She doesn't need to have this piled on top of everything. It's not good for her" Ash said seriously, his eyes already clouding over at the memory of her worry when she asked if they were targeted. Just the thought alone had scared her - this would damage her beyond reason.

Brock nodded and the two made their way to the waiting room after filling out the forms. Felicity and Misty had gone in and only one other woman was in the room with them, keeping to herself in a far corner. A television quietly murmured in the background, toys were left scattered on the floor from previous children's visits, a clock ebbed away the time that was passing. All things that were reminders of reality.

But Ash felt nowhere near reality. His mind was hovering in a fantasy world, a nightmare of sorts, a repeating scene of danger and things they thought they had left behind long ago. Shaking his head, he mentally willed himself to snap out of it. Nothing was threatening them. Nothing.

"Geez poor Felicity, I hope she's okay" Brock said after fifteen minutes of waiting. Ash nodded silently, still spacing out until a sentence that was spoken by an unfamiliar voice snapped him violently back into realism.

"Ms Ketchum, Dr Perkins will see you now."

"Ms Ketchum?" Ash repeated. He watched silently as the woman on the other side of the room calmly stood up, picked up a handbag and smiled at the receptionist who had informed her. Ash squinted to clarify if this person was in any way related to him. 

"Um, uh, Ash I-I think you, um…" Brock was stuttering beyond comprehension and Ash turned to him in irritation. 

"Could you cut me a break and speak english, Brock? My mind's kinda not clear cut right now" he snapped. Brock pointed to the woman Ash had been staring at before. "Yeah, she's got the same last name as me, small world isn't it?" he said sarcastically.

"N-no" Brock shook his head before yelling out a word across the room that Ash had hardly expected to hear much ever again. "Delia!" 

"What the hell are you -" Ash was cut off by the next actions of the woman, who quickly turned around after Brock had called out.

"Yes? Do I know you?" she replied. Ash literally felt the colour draining from his face into the pit of his stomach, where a nauseating feeling dominated him at what had just occurred. He wanted to stand up but couldn't as his knees took on a form of jelly beneath him, and instead silently watched as the woman walked up to them.

"Um, um, oh my God." Brock continued to stammer non-sensically until another two words finally left his lips. "D-Delia Ketchum?"

"Yes, that's me" she answered politely. Ash finally found the strength to stand up and face the woman he thought he had lost twelve years ago, only managing to croak out one word.

"Mom?" 

"Um, I think you have me confused, I don't have a son." The reply was not one Ash was expecting and his eyes widened at the words he heard. 

"But…but you're Delia Ketchum? From Pallet Town?"

"That's me, and I've lived in Pallet all my life. How do you know all this?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Ash stared, dumbfounded by what she was saying.

"Because…Mom it's me, it's Ash." The silent reply of a confused stare didn't increase his hopes of a joyful, if not bewildering, reunion. "Ash, your son. I…Mom, I thought you had…died."

"What? I truly am sorry but you obviously have me mixed up with someone else. Now if you'll excuse me I honestly have to get to my appointment." She started walking away when Ash suddenly found something that had been crying out inside of him for so long emerging to his lips without control.

"Mom! Mom you're alive, I was so sure you were gone! Mom you're here!" he yelled, following her to the door. She turned to face him with another confused and slightly irritated expression on her face.

"I've already said I don't have a son. I'm very sorry. I hope you find your mother."

"But Mom I have! It's you! Mom don't you recognise -"

"No she doesn't and she won't." Ash looked up at the man that had cut him off and recognised him as a doctor. "Are you Ash Ketchum?" Ash nodded meekly as Brock finally managed to find his dazed way across the room. "I think you better come with me." Ash nodded again and turned to Brock.

"Can you…stay here? Misty will -"

"Yeah sure" Brock nodded in a daze. Ash followed the doctor to an empty examination room and sat opposite his serious face that was so obviously about to break some life changing news.

"That woman you saw in there is indeed your mother. Delia Ketchum. She was brought in here twelve years ago, dazed and confused beyond cure. We don't know exactly what happened to her but we tried to contact some sort of immediate family. The ID she had on her led us to find out about you, her only child, but we couldn't find you in person" the doctor explained.

"Yeah, we would've been gone" Ash said quietly, remembering the beginning of his first manhunt which was then for Giovanni. "But how could she have survived something like that?"

"What exactly did she survive?" the doctor asked.

"An explosion. She was practically next to the device when it went off. We checked her pulse and everything, she was gone, there was nothing we could do to…" Ash trailed off at the horrible memory and shook his head quickly. "Even if she did survive that, how come she can't remember me? I'm her only son, we were so close."

"No matter how close you were all those years ago, she'll probably never recognise you. She's suffering from acute amnesia, she's had to be taught who she is, where she's from, how old she is, even when her birthday is. We never taught her about you because we didn't know what had happened to you. There was no point informing her on someone that might not even be around anymore. I'm so sorry Mr. Ketchum, but it probably isn't best if you attempt to jog her memory about you. If she gets confused it could be devastating to her state of mind" the doctor said.

"I don't _care _what you think is best" Ash announced, feeling an anger swell up inside him. "She's my mother, I thought she was dead and she's not, so I want to be around her again. I want her to meet her grandchildren, to catch up with her daughter-in-law, to see what she's missed out on. She has to remember me, I'm her son for God's sake!"  


"Relative or not sir, she'll have no recollection of you. She comes to this hospital once a month to see if her memory has improved and twelve years on it still hasn't. I'm terribly sorry" the doctor said again. Ash glared at him and stalked out of the room without another word. 

On his way back to the waiting room, he walked past the examination room that his mother had gone into. He slowed his walk, pausing to barely make out her familiar figure, imagining her smiling eyes and graceful face that he had missed so much for the last twelve years. The fleeting conversation only moments before had stirred up too many emotions for him to decipher, especially after the stress of what had happened with Rose, and he sighed in defeat as he went on his way.

What was he going to tell Misty? His pace slowed as this thought came to mind. Another revelation to keep from her or an announcement that would undoubtedly shock her to the state of serious disbelief? Maybe it was best to keep this under wraps in the meantime. It was again a situation where he didn't want to increase his wife's worries and stresses.

Delia Ketchum was alive. She may not have recalled the once most important thing in her life but Ash was determined to make her remember, to make her indulge in everything she had missed out on...and to remind her of the love and closeness they had once shared as a family. 

A/N: God my fingers are sore. So damn sore, lol. Well I'm not sure if that was worth the two month wait and if it wasn't I'm sorry again but geez, at least something's up there. Okay I'll shut up now, hopefully the next one that Geo is writing won't be too far away and in the meantime thanks for the reviews and all!


	9. Convictions, Conversation and Caboom

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Pokémon. I think everyone really should know that by now…

A/N: Alrighty, the newly reformed Grocko (don't ya love that name!) has produced this chapter and woo yeah we're back into it! Sorry about the delays as per usual, life is busy and all that. In the mean time, read on and hopefully enjoy!

The rain came down in its druids once again that night, with much more force and conviction from the eve before. Ash found it somewhat ironic that the weather matched his state of mind perfectly at this time. Both dreary, both depressing, and both uncertain of when the sun would shine again. However the uncertainty did not end there, there were so many things swirling around in that head of his. What was he going to do? He had debated to himself all day whether or not to enlighten Misty about the days shocking revelation, and after a stern conversation with Brock earlier he had assured him he would make a decision either way when he had gotten his head around it. The sound of thunder rapidly echoed through out his eardrums, as Misty entered their temporary bedroom. She sighed in apparent exhaustion from the day's events herself. 

"Thank god, she's finally asleep" she muttered, referring to Felicity as she walked up and flopped herself down on her bed. Ash stole a glance around at her a second then redirected his gaze to the window pane silently, observing the raindrops splattering down it.

"Guess it takes a while for those pills to kick in" he mumbled, bringing light to the medication his youngest daughter had been given for her burnt hand earlier that day. Misty took a moment to study her husband's features. For some inexplicable reason he had been acting rather uncouth and unlike himself all day. This coinciding with the fact that Brock was avoiding her like the plague, as if he had just hit on her then regretted it, did nothing but consolidate her suspicions that something was amiss here. She thought for a moment, wondering how to approach the topic at hand. 

"Hun, you ok?" she asked softly. He sighed inwardly.

"All things considered I guess" he blurted out, not intending his wife to hear that last comment. He mentally kicked himself. She stared at him inquisitively a moment as she arose from the bed. She approached him and laid a hand to rest on his shoulder.

"Alright Ash Ketchum, spill! You've been acting like a zombie all day! What's up?" she asked with a hint of humour in her tone but also at the same time showing genuine concern. He slumped his shoulders in response.

"Funny you should mention the un-dead Mist" he choked out. She blinked, unsure whether she had heard properly.

"What?" she asked in confusion. He turned and faced her and with a shake of his head responded.

"Nothing Mist, look I'm just tired, I'll be fine after a nights sleep" he told her. Misty watched him walk over to the bed and sit down upon it as he began to take off his shoes, she knew something was up and was determined to wheedle it out of him. Slowly she walked around the bed, and sat behind him in a kneeling position and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Ash you're all tense" she commented as her hands proceeded to work their magic upon the upper part of his body. He leaned back slightly allowing his wife's touch to soothe away the worry and tension he had undergone through out the whole day. He was just about relaxed when his wife's next words brought him crashing back down to reality.

"It's begun again hasn't it?" she choked out, her voice barely above a whisper. Within that instant the colour practically drained from Ash's face as he whirled around in shock. He gazed into those aqua orbs, the same eyes that had intoxicated him for over two decades now. They sought guidance, reassurance, but above all they sought out the truth. He swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"How..?" he whispered as he leaned in closer to her. She forced a somewhat sad smile as she traced her hand down his jaw line.

"Because I love you, because I know you better than anyone, probably more so than you do your own self." She paused as she struggled to hold back tears.

"And because I have only seen you like this twice before, the first was with Giovanni, the second with Gary, so you try telling me now my theory is inaccurate Mr pokemon master" she finished as her emotions kicked in. He gently took her into an embrace. He sighed in disbelief, his wife knew him too well, perhaps a little too well for her own good.

"Sssh, I didn't want to pile this on you right now" he whispered as he rocked her back and forth showing his support.

"You've got enough on your plate without all this" he pointed out. She pulled away and looked at him sternly.

"And what, you were going to carry this by yourself? How could you! Ash dammit! You know damn well anything we ever have to overcome we do it together, that is just the way it is" she reminded him.

"I know," he mumbled. He paused as an eerie silence ensued round them .It was broken just as quickly however as Misty spoke up once more, bringing light to a question Ash at this time could not answer.

"So who?" she whispered. He sighed and with a hint of uncertainty in his tone responded to her question.

"Babes, at this time, within this moment, I can honestly say I have no idea whom he, she or even they might be, all I can tell you is that the threat seems to be directing itself from a more psychological stance this time" he told her. With his explanation issued he lay down upon the bed in frustration.

"Dammit! I wish I had more of an idea of what the hell we are up against here!" he muttered. He covered his face with his hands.

"I dunno how much more of this I can take Mist." She gazed down at him sympathetically as she lay down beside him, laying her head to rest on his chest.

"Ash, maybe you're reading too much into things, maybe there is no one out to get us after all, I mean how could there be if you have no ideas as to who it might be?" she replied hopefully after a few minutes of silence. Her husband sighed dejectedly in response.

"As much as I'd like to believe that Mist, I can't, there is something out there" he admitted softly. She gazed up from his chest.

"But how do you know that? You said yourself you have no indication of who it might be, so what evidence do you have that allowed you to reach that conclusion?" she asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well there's the house for one -" His wife interrupted him.

"Ash no! You swore blind to me this morning our house situation had nothing to do with our past, you damn well might as well have stood there and promised me so, you were so sure, why the sudden change now?" He sat up and turned his back to his wife.

"I know what I said this morning" he choked out. "And it kills me to think I have let you down in that respect, but…" He fell silent.

"But?" Misty asked, sitting up and engulfing him in her arms from behind.

"I guess ones views or circumstances can change over a short space of time Mist" he choked out. His wife right there within that instant directed his body towards hers and gave him yet another questioning look.

"Ash, you're not making any sense at the moment, what are you saying?" she almost pleaded, wanting an end to the games and just a clear cut explanation of the seemingly untold events that had transpired without her knowledge.

"I know, but it's hard to make sense of something you know very little about Misty, all I know is that this time the head games have begun, and whoever is behind them is going to attack us at our most volatile and weakest points" Ash explained. His wife frantically shook her head, still trying to make sense of what he was saying. 

"Ash, what you just said there is absolutely ludicrous, our most volatile and weakest points? You know damn well nothing could ever come between both you and myself" she told him tenderly as she encircled her arms around his neck. Ash sighed, realising where the break down in communication had occurred throughout the later part of the conversation. He placed a hand to her cheek.

"Mist, those weak points I mentioned, it's not you and me because you're right, nothing could break the bond we have" he confirmed. Her eyes widened.

"Then if it's not our love that is going to be put under scrutiny by this mysterious outside force then -" She stopped and swallowed hard.

"What is it?" she asked casually but also knowing she might dread the answer. 

"Mist, please just leave it be for the moment" he almost begged, not wanting to worry his wife any further. She let go of him and scowled at him. She gazed him over, and as the realisation hit her she gasped as she placed a hand to her mouth.

"You know don't you?" she asked him as he arose from the bed and took a few steps away from her in the direction of the mini bar.

"You know the weak points you speak of, you know who or what they represent don't you?" Misty was proving persistent in this matter and Ash just wished he had kept his mouth shut. Of course in reality Misty had spoken for him, thus starting this whole conversation, but this? How was he supposed to tell her this particular revelation? Her finding out her dead mother in law of 12 years was alive would be bad enough, but hearing from her husband that someone was messing with the head of their first born? Could she be able to take that without totally losing her sanity? 

"Ash?" Misty mouthed again, for he had still not answered her and by this time had reached the bar and was viewing his options. He gazed round and eyed her a moment as he poured himself a drink once he had made his choice. He turned and swirled the malt liquid in his glass to find his wife had arisen from the bed and had approached him, biting her lip as she intently stared him down. She was not going to let up, she wanted to know. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he cast his eyes between both the drink in his hand and her. And it was then in Misty's eyes he made his most fatal mistake. He went to down the drink in his hand when his wife's frustration broke through and she swiped the glass from his grasp.

"Godammit Ash!" she screamed in his face as she shoved the glass back in his view. Her husband faltered as he slightly backed away. 

"You don't need this shit!!" she yelled as she threw the glass to the side resulting in it smashing to bits as it came into contact with the hotel room wall. Ash just blankly stared at his wife in shock as she went on.

"What you need to do is stop shutting me out from anything or everything that you think I might not be able to handle!" She paused as she yet again was finding her emotions hard to keep under wraps.

"I mean my god Ash! We've been through it all! I have gotten to the stage where nothing surprises me anymore, please…please stop shutting me out" she whimpered as she buried her face in his chest. Her husband sighed as he lifted her chin up to lock eyes with him.

"Don't you think I know all we've been through Mist? I was there remember?" He paused with a sigh as he let his wife go and walked towards the window.

"And yet each and every time, the origins of all we endured over the last 20 years comes down to one simple factor." His wife walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's that?" he spun around and faced her once more.

"Me." His wife narrowed her eyes at him as her blood was at a boil.

"Ash please don't start this again, we've been over this! You are not to blame!" she pointed out.

"Aren't I Mist, aren't I?" She bit her lip as she backed away from him slightly. He sighed.

"Everything, every goddamn thing that we have gone through has been as a result of something I did in my younger years" he explained. Misty frantically shook her head at him.

"No? Let's examine my track record shall we? The whole gym fiasco, refresh my memory, how did that start again Misty?" He asked, knowing all too well the answer. His wife fell silent. She could not respond to that, for the hardship and pain of that whole scenario still haunted her to this day.

"Exactly, my negligence on your 16th birthday got the ball rolling on that one, and as a result you had to marry me probably a little sooner than you would have liked" he spat out bitterly. Upon hearing this she instantly walked up and swung him around and smacked him hard across the face.

"Bastard! Don't you dare throw that back in my face! One, need I remind you who put forth the suggestion to get married in the first place! Two you know damn well I would have married you at some stage anyways, and three, I don't regret a damn thing!" she screamed in his face as she broke down into tears in front of him. Ash just stood there stunned, his eyes almost imploding from their sockets. The situation with his mother, to which Misty still had no clue about at this time, was eating away at him, not to mention the circumstances with Rose which was all Misty was asking for a little clarity over at this time, was also at the forefront of his thoughts, and the stress of it all had obviously caught up with him, and as a result his wife was bearing the brunt of it. Slowly and tenderly he took her in his arms.

"Shh, Mist, I'm sorry" he mouthed as he pulled her close.

"Look" he started with a sigh. "It's not you it's me, I've had a real rough day an -" He was cut short as his wife choked out one word.

"Giovanni?" she mouthed. He blinked.

"What?" he asked in befuddlement.

"You say you're responsible for all we have gone through so enlighten me, how do you account for Giovanni?" she challenged. Ash thought for a moment closing his eyes as he did so, and then in a composed and relaxed tone responded to his wife thus showing how the link to Giovanni became clear.

"My interference, my meddling, my father, need I go on?" he whispered eyeing his wife carefully. She slumped her head in response. She could not stand to see him lay blame upon himself for thier ordeals over the years, and yet the arguments he put forth did make some poetic sense, but she refused to support him on this wild theory of his, she had been through too much with him by her side to start believing such things now.

"And Gary?" she choked out after a few seconds of silence. He rubbed his temple in frustration as he let his wife go. He knew it killed her to hear him talk about himself in this manner, but an honest and open relationship (excluding a few recently uncovered revelations) was what they always had, and if she wanted to hear his take on it he was going to tell her. Slowly and with a hint of uncertainty in his tone he spoke softly to her as he took her by the waist once more and said 6 simple words that answered his wife's previous question.

"My abilities, my glory, my rival" he muttered as she encircled her arms around his neck. She looked away to avoid his gaze for an instant then locked eyes with those brown eyes that had entranced her for so long once more. Slowly and almost reluctantly she reached up and dissented her lips on his, as if trying to give reassurances that none of this was his fault even though all signs albeit unintentionally did point to numerous of his past actions whether she was willing to admit it or not. Slowly she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back indicating she wanted it to end. He did with no hesitation as he broke apart from her embrace once more.

"You know, it kills me to think you're going through life with such burden and feelings of guilt on your shoulders" she explained, her voice a whisper in volume as she cast her gaze to the ground. He tucked his hand under her chin and redirected her focus on him; he shot her a sombre but never the less sad smile.

"Nah I can take it, have done for the past 20 years, and will continue to do so for the next 20 and then some" he assured her. He eyed her seriously.

"And do you know why I can live with all I have done?" he asked. She shook her head in reply.

"Because each and every time I have come out the better for it, I came out with new friendships, and more stabilised ones, I came out of it all with my kids." He paused and raised a hand to her cheek.

"But most important of all, each and every time, I came out with you" he told her as her eyes widened at his statement.

"Ash…." she whimpered as she pulled her body against his. In reality she wanted to say more but the call of his name was all she could get out. Finally some words did come to mind.

"Ash I -" Her husband placed a finger to her lips thus silencing her.

"You don't get it do you?" he murmured with a sigh. She stared at him in confusion wanting an indication of what he was talking about. He brushed his thumb across her lips.

"No matter what happens Mist, I'm not going to let you get rid of me, should you someday want to." He paused as he choked back the lump in his throat.

"For you complete me…. you complete me. And I -" Misty through emotion muffled sobs cut him short.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You dense sentimental……you had me at hello, you hear me? You had me at hello…….." She wailed as she reached up and locked lips with him once more. Seconds later, they parted as she walked over to the bed and sat herself down upon it. After a few seconds of nothingness had ensued Misty broke the tension by airing a request.

"I still want to know" she warned him. He almost fell back in shock.

"Mist, please give me some more time until I have more of an idea of what we are up against here" he begged, but she was not to be denied.

"No Ash, everything else we have done from the beginning as one, why should this time be any different?" He sighed in frustration - his wife had him there. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Alright" he finally conceded.

" So what was it? What was the so called weak spot you spoke of?" He approached her slowly and kneeled before her as he reached the bed.

"I'll show you, but promise me one thing, don't freak out, don't jump to conclusions, and above all, don't say or do anything you may regret later" he told her. She nodded, trusting his judgment on this issue. He went into a nearby drawer and obtained something from it. He shielded it from her view, as he approached and sat down beside her. He thought for a moment considering how to break this to her he shuffled around uncomfortably in his sitting position as he spoke.

"So you want to know?" She nodded.

"Positive, what are the weak points you speak of?" she asked for about the fifth time that night. He gulped.

"Mist, it's not a what, it's a who" he whispered. Her eyes shot wide open.

"What…. who?" Ash produced Rose's cell phone for her to see.

"Our first born Mist, our first born." Misty gasped in shock as she covered her mouth with her hand and shakily took the cell phone from her husband with the other hand.

"Oh my god…." she muttered as she scanned the message Rose had received, as the door to their room opened to reveal Brock.

"Hey, you guys ok? Thought I heard something shatter a few minutes ago and thought I would check it out" he told them, thus explaining his intrusion. Ash and Misty exchanged an all too knowing glance between each other before Ash responded to Brock's question.

"Nah Brocko, we're fine" he assured his friend. Brock nodded as he studied the couple's features. They had obviously been in intense discussions, and it was when that thought entered his mind that he put forth what he assumed the deal was.

"Oh my god you know don't you?" Brock asked Misty, thinking it was about the Delia situation when in reality it was the Rose thing. Misty gazed around at him.

"Yeah I know" she told him. He smirked.

"It's great news isn't it?" Misty's jaw almost hit the floor.

"What!!!" Ash immediately picked up on where the communication crosswire had occurred and he sighed to himself in exasperation. Brock could be such an idiot at times. He opened his mouth to try and salvage the situation but by that time it was too late as Misty had jumped from the bed and had backed Brock up

against a wall.

"The fact that someone is messing with my daughter's head is great news to you is it?" she snapped as she got right in his face. Brock blinked in total shock.

"Huh? Say what?" he spluttered, finally it hit him.

"Oh! The cell phone message!" he marveled as he realised the real revaluation she had uncovered from her husband. Misty let go of him in somewhat bemusement.

"Yes." She looked him over. He was hiding something. "Brock? What did you think I meant?" He almost went chalk white with fear at the relatively simple question. His saving grace came in the form of Ash.

"Uh, nothing, nothing!" he rather hastily got out as he approached them and stood between both Brock and his wife.

"Just a um, surprise I got in mind for Cory's birthday in a couple weeks, in fact Brock I need to see you about that, can I see you in the lounge room a minute?" He indicated to Brock really showing he had to speak with him. Brock merely nodded as Ash lead him out the room. Misty ever intently kept her eyes cast over the two men as they did so. She knew something was once again amiss here and in due time she inwardly vowed she would find her answers. Little did she know it would be sooner then she first thought.

***

"Ash what the hell's going on? Christ! I thought I was a goner there!" Brock proclaimed once they were alone within the lounge.

"Look Brock, cut me some slack will ya? I mean I did not even have time to gauge her reaction to the whole Rose and her phone messages things, ya barged in there before I could get one, can't I deal with one issue at a time?" Brock shrugged.

"What and you think the possibility of a threat which in due time may not happen is more important than your deceased mother of 12 years being alive? My god Ash!"

"Brock l -" He was cut short, as James had emerged into the room.

"Hey! There you guys are, was getting jibs from Jess, had to get outta that room for a while" he proclaimed happily. Ash noticed the so-called spring in his step and the hyper and surprisingly ecstatic tone within his tone of voice. He instantly turned to Brock with a scowl.

"Fucking hell Brock! You told him!" he muttered as James approached. Brock shrugged.

"Ash for god's sake! The woman has been presumed dead for over a decade! It's not the kind of news you can expect one to keep to themselves for very long" he explained. James nodded, agreeing with Brock's words.

"Look I know I heard it third hand kid, but congrats about your mom, memory loss or not, her being here is a goddamn bonus!" James explained, remembering the time when both he and Brock were sure of her death all those years ago. He shuddered at the memory. Ash smiled gratefully at his long time friend.

"Yeah thanks Jimmy" he replied. It was then something registered in Ash's mind. He looked at his two friends a moment.

"Guys are Jess and Will ok? Mist told me she ain't seen much of them since she got back from the docs earlier." Brock and James exchanged glances.

"They are fine as far as I know Ash" James said. Ash thought for a second.

"They aren't worried about anything are they?" Brock and James slumped their shoulders in response.

"I mean, they know we're good in here for at least another two weeks in terms of the accommodation right?"

"Yes they do…." James muttered.

"And they know Flick's ok and that the doc give her the all clear don't they?"

"Yes they do…." Brock chipped in this time. Ash sighed as he folded his arms.

"And they know my mom's alive don't they?" Brock and James slumped their heads to avoid his gaze.

"Yes they do…" they both muttered just above a whisper in volume.

"Christ! No wonder they have been avoiding Mist, probably thought they might spill something before I got a chance to" he replied.

"So, how did she take the news?" James asked.

"He hasn't told her" Brock supplied.

"What?" James spluttered in shock. Ash focused his gaze on James.

"Jimmy! Don't you start! I've had enough of the pep talks from the breeder here" he pointed out.

"Besides, I had other things I had to bring to her attention" he told him. James stood there unsure what he was going on about.

"What other things?" Ash gazed at Brock then back at James.

"I'll fill you in later" he promised his blue haired companion. It was then Brock spoke up airing his concerns once more.

"Ash, if I were you I would go in there and tell her about this, the longer you go on hiding from her and leading such a ridiculous lie, the more likely it is going to blow up in your face!" Brock warned as a knock came at the front door part of their hotel room. Ash sighed sarcastically as he made his way to the door. 

"Oh godammit Brock! Why must you be such a doomsdays? As long as I keep track of what I'm saying and who I am saying it to, there is no need for anything to blow up in anybodies face!" he explained bitterly as he yanked open the front door and whirled around only to be confronted by the figure of Delia Ketchum.

"Oh fuck!" he muttered. Brock turned to James while slapping his head.

"Caboom!" he muttered, as James found it hard not to see the funny side of the situation.

"Oh! I'm sorry, look I don't mean to impose on you so late, the doctor who treated me today told me where I could find you, and I -" The older woman was cut short as Misty's voice came from the other room.

"Ash? Did I hear the door? It's a little late for visitors" she announced walking through from her bedroom. She stopped.

"Oh hey James, so is that who -" she stopped short as she saw the figure in the door way standing inches away from her husband. Her throat clamped up and her mouth went dry as her knees buckled beneath her. As she hit the floor a scream of terror could not help but emerge from the back of her throat as Ash jumped from the door way and rushed to his wife's side.

"Honey! Please calm down!" he told her quietly, not wanting to wake the kids. The older woman just looked on in bewilderment as Brock and James had walked up by her side, still trying to keep their own composure, still stunned at the fact it was really her.

"Oh my, have I come at a bad time?" she asked no one in particular. James shrugged as he folded his arms.

"That depends upon how you look at it" he muttered to himself. However it was not till after that last statement from James that the older woman got a good look at the red haired girl crying openly and trying to be consoled via her husbands best efforts. The older woman frowned, there was something… Suddenly her mind cast her back to an unknown time.

**

"What, you mean it? You two are getting married?"

"Delia I swear to you no joke, he proposed this afternoon, and to think I was going upstairs to kill him, instead I came out his wife to be!"

**

"You look beautiful sweetheart!"

"Gosh thanks Delia."

"Call me mom."

"Alright mom."

"I always knew you would be the one…"

**

"Hey miss, are you ok?" James asked all of a sudden, as the older woman's trance was broken. She did not reply. Slowly and almost reluctantly she walked up closer to the boy she had met in the clinic earlier that day and the girl she presumed to be his wife. She stopped a few inches away as Ash whirled around to gaze up at her as a totally terrified girl, in the older woman's eyes that is looked on, on the verge of passing out. She eyed the redhead yet again more carefully, as if trying to remember something. She bit her lip, and then within an instant she changed the lives of everyone within the room by uttering one simple word, one simple name, and to what others would regard as one simple question.

"Misty?"

A/N: And so now it's my turn to write! Woohoo! Actually I'd better warn that there will be even more delays with this fic as I am going up north next week for a holiday. But hopefully in between the America's Cup racing (with my team kicking the Swiss's ass!) I'll get a bit of writing done. So thanks for the support guys, more on the way soon!


End file.
